UnStoppable with a Mouth!
by RainthelingeringSentiment
Summary: Reposted! During a mission to retrieve a mind altering laser from Drakken's clutches, Ron was hit with dangerous beam in a trap that was meant for Kim Possible, completely altering his brain and personality, changing his personality to that of the infamous Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool but Is the world ready for the new and semi-unstable Ron Stoppable? Read to find out! AU, Ron/?
1. Chapter 1

Rain: Hey everyone, I'm Rain, the lingering Sentiment and I'm here to bring back a fic like no other. Now, The reason I took it down was because I wanted to polish it up and all that good stuff as well as add a few things so…Its time to bring back, **_UnStoppable with a mouth!_** Ron, for old time's sake?

Ron: Course Dude. Ahem +coughs and imitates that guy in the trailers for movies+ From the writer of such popular fics as **_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated, Teen Titans: Return of a Titan and Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan, _****_._**Its time for Lingering Entertainment to bring back….**_UnStoppable with a Mouth!_**

Bonnie: Ugh, What losers. Rain doesn't own Kim possible or Marvel comic's very own Deadpool. If he did, Well…Who knows what would happen

Rufus: Here we go!

* * *

**_Summary:_** During a mission to retrieve a mind altering laser from Drakken's clutches, Ron was hit with dangerous beam in a trap that was meant for Kim Possible, completely altering his brain and personality, changing his personality to that of the infamous Merc with a Mouth. Is the world ready for the new and semi-unstable Ron Stoppable? Only one way to find out. AU

* * *

**_Pairings:_**Ron Stoppable/?

* * *

**_UnStoppable with a mouth_**

**_Chapter One_**

Well, Here I am.

Sitting here alone on a bench in the mall with multitudes of bags around and hanging off of my body. It's a good thing Rufus decided to stay home this time around otherwise he would be just as bored as I am right now…Well, that our squished between me and this bag of banana Republic Bags.

Oh, I didn't introduce myself did I?

Well, allow me to rectify that situation. I'm known by a lot of names. Loser, Dork, Dweeb, Sidekick, the Buffoon, the failure, the uber-geek, the freak and a lot of others which let me point out, those names aren't mine. They are names that people who don't understand me or my life. I live by that ever so rare creed "Never be normal"

My name is Ronald Dean Stoppable, The Mad Dog and resident goof ball of Middleton High.

Does my name sound familiar? It should because I'm the best friend and partner to the "Girl that can do anything" Kimberly-Ann possible but if it doesn't then I can't blame you for not knowing. She's the one that always saves the world while I bumble around destroying the many lairs of our various baddies.

But of all days these villains could attack, why couldn't they do it TODAY?

I should explain. Today is what Kim dubs "Shopping day" Where she and Monique would go shopping and normally, I would be hanging with my good bud Felix but they managed to catch me before I could escape. Stupid puppy dog eyes. I could never refuse Kim when she did it by herself so why add Monique's PDE?

That's just cruel.

So here I am, sitting in the mall with tons of BR bags and a drink from my favorite restaurant, Bueno Nacho. God do I love that place so much. Its one of my regular haunts with my various friends and even a few dates.

Anyways, as I sit here, my mind drifts back to my best friend since pre-k and I could only sigh out in both frustration and sadness. No one knows this but I'm in love with her. I mean, who wouldn't? Her fiery red hair, her shining green eyes, her flawless skin her and not to mention her slender, badical body….Ok, That was going too far but like I said, who wouldn't like a girl her?

The problem is that she doesn't see how I feel about her. I mean, I'm Ron Stoppable. Her best friend since Pre-k. That obvious tells you where I am in her mind and heart. If not, I'll spell it out.

F.R.I.E.N.D Z.O.N.E

That's right, the dreaded friend zone. Every zone a guy and girl go in when they have a crush on their best friend. I've seen a few who's successfully managed to escape, like Felix when he was in the zone with Monique. I still don't know how Steel Wheels did it but he got an awesome girlfriend of her Monique and she bagged an awesome boyfriend.

But as for me, I'll just stay in this zone because I don't want to ruin our friendship that we've had since like forever but then again, she can get any guy she wanted with a wink. Why would she be attracted to me anyways? Besides, she's a Cheerleader and a Teen hero.

Why would she want to be with a loser who's pants fall down every mission, who trips over his own toes and a guy that's only around as an distraction? Do I sound bitter? I don't mean to be but sometimes being in the Friend Zone blows something fierce and my heart is always hurting you know, like it's being crushed.

Maybe that's why they call it a crush?

Its like that song I heard on YouTube. "Friend Zone is like the Mafia, you'll never get out." I just feel so helpless with her…I just wish I could get hit with something that can make me cool or anything close to it so that I could get her to see me more than her best friend. But that's just wishful thinking…

My attention turns to Kim when she suddenly stands in my line, her game face on which means we got a hit on the site. "What's up KP?" I ask her as I get off the bench, rubbing my butt to get the numbness out of it. I was sitting there for a good two hours, so sue me. "Drakken. He and Shego just stole a mind altering laser. My guess to alter everyone's mind to think he's their ruler." I groaned at this.

Again?

This is this third time he's tried this trick, First, the mind altering shampoo and then the…Incident which Kim and I swore to never talk about again. What? Does he really think "Third Times the charm" really works? If it did, I would've beat Mega Monkey VII. But whether or not he thought that worked or not, he had stolen something that can cause some major damage and it was up to me and Kim to stop him. Just like always.

"Come on, let's hurry up and get these to my house. We'll change into our mission gear there," Kim told me while dragging me along.

Here we go again.

* * *

**_Antarctica_**

**_(Regular POV)_**

"God, i-its freezing up here," Ron stuttered out, his entire body shivering along the icy glacier he and Kim were currently climbing up. It had been five hours since their ride had dropped them off in Antarctica and Ron was freezing. Especially since his pants had fallen off before hand, leaving him in his Ferret-man boxers, much to Kim's amusement.

'_Why did I choose to wear these today?"_ Ron thought to himself in disdain. Luckily, he had bought spare pants so he wasn't completely out of luck but it was those leather pants he had when he had that awesome hairdo of his and like Ron has pointed out many times, Leather doesn't breathe.

"Don't worry Ron," Kim told him as she looked down, her green eyes sparkling lightly in hidden amusement, "We're almost there. Why Drakken decided to bring his base up here, I will never understand…" Kim muttered the final part to herself as she turned away from the blond teen.

Rufus, the smart naked mole right he was, had placed himself in Ron's wool hat just in case Ron's pants had fallen off and said "Nnk, cold," while wrapping his little around his body, prompting Ron to take him out of his hat and place him in a large warm pocket in his large dark blue winter coat that his mom always made him take just in case.

"Good thing I listened," Ron noted with a smile as he reached the top of the glacier, taking Kim's out reached hand and letting her help him up to his feet. "Thanks KP," Ron said when he got up to his feet and immediately took off his book bag and slipped on those leather pants, much to his annoyance but that annoyance changed into amazement when he saw Drakken's latest evil lair.

It was a pale blue fortress with tons of armed henchmen storming the place, silver outlines of the letter "D" on every side of the building, spikes at the top of the tower and a green and blue pair of flags soaring in the cold arctic wind. It looked very intimidating to Ron's eyes but he knew that Kim saw it more as a challenge to destroy than anything else.

"Come on Ron, let's foil Drakken's plans!" Kim exclaimed with authority in her voice, her eyes shining with determination before she charged forward, leaving Ron behind for a few seconds to stare at the fortress before charging in after her.

* * *

**_Drakken_**

"Hey Boss, Princess and her frog have arrived," Drakken turned around to face the grinning Shego with a hint of glee in his eyes.

Kim Possible…How that name infuriated him to no end. Every single time he's made a grand plan to take over the world, she's always there to stop him but this time…This time will be different. He had another plan but not to take over the world…But to have one of the world's greatest heroes under his command. "Very good Shego. The mind altering machine is ready to go. Tell the guards to go on break. I want this to be as easy as…Possible,"

He knew Shego had rolled her eyes at his little funny but that didn't matter. His plan was coming to completion and nothing or no one will get in his way.

* * *

**_Team Possible_**

"The guards are leaving…" Kim whispered to Ron as they stealthily hid against the wall, peering over the corner as a Henchmen flicked his cigarette into the snow before entering the fortress but before the door could fully close, Kim tossed her back bag in between the door, stopping it from fully closing and with a look towards Ron, the two entered the fortress slowly and looked up to see all of the henchmen walking into the break room that resided upstairs.

"I have to say…" Ron started and with Kim knowing him so long, she knew what he was going to say and quickly covered his mouth. "Ron, you know in these types of situations, you can never say "That was pretty easy" because-," Whatever she was going to say died in her throat as she tossed Ron forward and back flipped from a green plasma blast, courtesy of Shego.

"Well Hello princess, it's about time you got here and It's time for your daily dose of a beating from yours truly!" Shego shouted cockily while pointing at the two young teens.

Kim grinned and faced the emerald beauty and replied "Well if it isn't my arch nemesis. Ready for your all-expense paid ass kicking?" She saw Shego smirk and make a "Come on" Motion with her hands, making Kim grin and almost in unison, the two charged towards each other and leapt when they got close enough, each one trying for a flying kick but Shego's kick succeeding with hers landing on Kim's chin, sending her to the ground but Kim flipped to her feet and swept Shego's feet from under her the moment she landed on the ground.

Shego immediately flipped up and threw a right hook but Kim blocked it with her left arm and aimed a roundhouse kick to Shego's head but Shego ducked it and landed a solid blow to Kim's stomach, sending her staggering back but Kim caught Shego's kick, twisted her body and the side of right foot connected to Shego's face, sending her falling on her side but Shego kicked Kim's stomach and then her face, sending Kim onto her back but after a moment, the two got back on their feet and circled each other.

"I have to say Princess, you've gotten better," Shego complimented the red haired teen in front of her, wiping the blood that was trickling down the corner of her mouth away.

"I have to say Shego, you've gotten better as well…" Kim admitted while rubbing her left cheek. She wasn't lying either. She didn't know what Shego had done during their times not fighting because her hits had a lot more power behind them than before, and that's saying a lot because Shego was fairly strong to begin with.

"Well then…Enough of compliments, let's get to it!" Shego shouted, her hands lighting up with her plasma, instantly putting Kim on her guard.

* * *

**_Ron Stoppable_**

Ron watched on in worry as Kim and Shego returned to their fighting but he shook his head. Kim would be fine. She always was. "I should be more focused in finding Drakken's self-destruct button he installs on his lairs," Ron mumbled to himself as he began to search the normal spots the button would be in because knew that even when Drakken had new lairs, he built them all the same.

Why?

Ron had no idea but it helped him out a lot more but as he looked, he started to realize, the wires that would come together to the button was nowhere to be seen. "I think Drakken finally smartened up and at the worst time too," Ron said with shock and annoyance in his voice at the fact that Drakken was getting smarter but then again, he was "Doctor" Drakken for a reason…But what was the reason? Ron shook his head. He was getting off topic. He had to put his mad ninja skills to work and find another way to take this place down.

Ron ran up the stairs and looked in every room (Sans the Lounge where the Henchmen were) and entered a room with a command center-ish feel to it and that's when Ron noticed it. IN the middle of all these computers was a button.

A big red button.

But this button also had a "DO NOT TOUCH" sign on it, signaling to Ron one thing.

_'A self-destruct button,'_ Ron thought to himself with a wide goofy grin on his face.

"Well, maybe we gave old Drakken too much credit Rufus old buddy," Ron said to his best friend that was leaning out of his coat pocket, nodding in agreement. "Mhmm, press, press," Rufus said before hopping out of the cushy pocket and on to the button, making the lights in the area flash red immediately. "I knew you would play into my hands one day Buffoon…" Ron turned around at this in surprise and saw the smirking Drakken stepping out from an area inside of the walls.

"Drakken…." Ron and Rufus hissed out, seeing the blue skinned man in front of them, the passageway disappearing between the sliding walls behind him. "What are you still doing here Drakken? You usually escape when your lairs start to crumble," Ron gave a little grin at his own words which were also laced with a small bit of confusion within them but that confusion quickly grew when Drakken began to laugh cockily.

"Foolish Buffoon, do you really think that button was going to make my lair crumble?" Drakken said in amusement while Ron had a seriously confused look on his but that's when he took in the sounds and the sights. Usually when he pressed the button, things would start to fall apart but this time…There was nothing. No pieces of the ceiling crashing to the ground, no pillars falling, no sounds of explosions, not sounds of breaking glass. Nothing….

Something wasn't sitting right with Ron and he had a feeling deep down in his stomach that told him this as well.

Kim…

Suddenly, Ron headed to the door but to his shock, two large Henchmen were standing in front of it, completely trapping him inside. "Not this time buffoon!" He heard Drakken crackle behind him as the henchmen began to step into the door, making Ron walk back slowly. Things weren't looking so good now but Ron had an ace up his sleeve.

Literally.

"Get 'em Rufus!" At his master and best friend's command, Rufus leapt out from Ron's pocket and onto one of the large henchmen's glasses, completely blinding him. "Get it off of me! Get it off!" The henchman cried out in alarm, causing the other henchmen to freak out gingerly try and get the naked mole rat off of his friend's face.

Ron saw his chance took a few steps back before running forward and sliding through the Henchmen's spread legs and crawled onto his feet while Rufus crawled away from the man's line of sight and hopped off his shoulder and landing in Ron's hands before the blond boy started to flee.

"Get him!" Ron heard Drakken scream and suddenly, Ron was out running lasers heading his way. Ron scrambled around the corner to where the stairs downstairs where and skidded to a stop when he saw ten to twenty armed henchmen in his way, all of their weapons pointed in his direction.

Ron was panicking something fierce. He knew that whatever Drakken had planned, Kim was somehow involved and he had to save her so with a grab of the railing next to him, Ron pulled it and flung himself off of it railing and into the air much to everyone's shock. Ron twisted his body in air and crashed into a bunch of discarded boxes on his back and slowly crawled out from out of it, in pain from the impacted of his fall but once again, it could've been worse had he not worn his coat which absorbed most of the impact.

Ron rolled to his stomach and through the haze of pain, he saw the large red and black laser beam shooting down to the ground with a container under it and saw Shego getting Kim closer to it.

"Oh no…." Ron whispered in horror before he scrambled to his feet and charged forward but as he continued to run forward, the sounds of lasers hitting the ground all around him became apparent but then, he was suddenly flung to the side as a laser hit him in his side, luckily for him, Rufus wasn't on that side and even luckier, the coat once again saved him from getting seriously wounded.

Ron saw that Kim had taken her eyes off her opponent at his shriek and was immediately punished for her distraction by a ruthless punch from Shego, which made Kim stumble back even closer to the laser and that's when Ron got to his feet and sped over there, doing everything he could to get to Kim before whatever Drakken was planning could work out.

* * *

**_Kim Possible_**

"Come on Princess!"

Punch.

"Are you tired already?"

Another punch.

"Don't tell me you've given up!"

A sidekick to the ribs.

Since their fight had continued, Kim and Shego had been evenly tied but the moment she had taken her eyes off of Shego to see Ron tossed to the side thanks to a laser hitting him, she was immediately and brutally forced to pay attention and now, Shego was in control. Kim held her side while blood trickled down the left corner of her mouth, parts of her black shirt and green cargo torn in several places and blood falling down the right side of her head.

She didn't need anyone to say it.

She looked beaten but she wasn't out.

"Well kitten, looks like this is the end for you," Shego said with a wide grin after landing a brutal axe kick to Kim's shoulder, sending the girl to her knees on the ground. Kim looked up at the face of the smirking Shego and scowled heavily, her face red with anger as Shego stood above her, victorious.

Shego knew that prolonging her victory would end up with Kim counterattacking so with a quick "See you on the other side," Shego lifted her right leg and aimed the kick that would effectively not only end their rivalry but would start the princess' start into darkness…

But when Shego forced her right leg into a kick aimed at Kim's face, there was a flash of red going to the floor and a mop of dirty blond hair that filled her vision before it was whipped back into the container and that was when the screams of torture started.

Shego hadn't even realized what happened at first. Everything had moved so fast but as she looked into the container and saw Ron screaming in agony, it was at that moment that Shego started to realize what happened.

The idiot, the loser, the pathetic Ron Stoppable had and that's when Shego realized that Ron had taken her kick instead of Kim and now he was in that mind altering laser…

"Ron!" Kim screamed out in panic when she heard his screams of pain and quickly moved to her feet to try and open the container but luckily for them, the sounds of helicopters were heard from a distance and everyone in the area's heads snapped up.

"It's Global Justice!" A henchman screamed out and suddenly, everyone was scrambling to get out of there. Drakken had drove up next to Shego in their hover car and with a leap, Shego was in it and with a shout of "You will be mine, Kim possible! You will be mine!" from Drakken, the two flew out of a large overhead entrance of their lair.

Kim scowled but her attention was turned to her unconscious best friend in the container. "Hold on Ron!" Kim screamed out as she reached into her pocket and picked up her laser lipstick and fired it at the orb that was sending the laser down, destroying it in a wave of sparks. With that gone, Kim then fired at the container that held Ron and melted through it and with three hard kicks, the container finally gave way and broke half way.

Kim grabbed Ron and pulled him out the container and out of his pocket, and unconscious Rufus fell out his pocket lifelessly but still alive. "Rufus…" Kim sighed out sadly as the noise of helicopters where right outside of the lair and the moment GJ's agents came pouring in, a battered Kim Possible and her unconscious sidekick was what awaited them.

After the agents fixed up Kim, she watched helplessly as they loaded up the unconscious Ron into the Medi-copter before she got into the copter herself and together, the battered Team Possible headed back to Middleton, with Kim watching Ron and Rufus's sleeping forms all the while.

Little did she or anyone know, this little incident would unleash a different type of Ron Stoppable and Rufus into the world…For better…Or worse.

* * *

Ron: That's how we do! What will happen in the second chapter? Only one way to find out. Review this if you liked or anything like that!

Rufus: Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Rain: Thank you all for reviewing the revised first chapter. I appreciate all of you so very much now let's keep up the reviews. I'm no review whore but hell, it would be nice to get more or even some advice and even some plans for upcoming chapters. Anything really... but now it's a new day and a new chapter to….**_UnStoppable with a mouth!_**

Mario: Let's a go!

* * *

**_UnStoppable with a Mouth_**

**_Chapter Two_**

It had been two weeks since Team Possible's ill-fated mission to stop Drakken and the weird duo of Ron and Rufus had still not awakened from their pain induced coma and by this time, the hospital room where the two were sleeping were filled with countless gifts, flowers and cards from his various classmates, teachers (Even Barkin), but the main people (next to his own family and the Possible clan) was Kim. The other?

Tara.

She had been in Ron and Rufus' room just as much as Kim did but everyone, Including Kim knew why. Tara had an insane crush on the Stoppable teen but to her dismay, her crush didn't know of her feelings and while people knew she liked him, no one knew she often watched him in the shadows. She felt like Hyūga Hinata from that Manga she secretly read, Naruto.

Like Hinata viewed Naruto, Ron was her knight in shining armor, someone she admired, someone she could relate too, someone she wished she could be at times but like Naruto, Ron didn't notice her affections but the good part was that at least they were friends.

It was amazing how life imitated art sometimes.

So there she sat, spending another day by his side while a certain blue eyed, brunette, dark skinned cheerleader named Bonnie Rockwaller.

While Tara cared about Ron, Bonnie could care less about the dork on the bed but she knew very well that despite how she felt about the loser, Tara was her best friend since Pre-K and she would stay by her side no matter what. She may have been on top of the food chain but she would disown it in a moment for her friend so to Bonnie, visiting Ron was no biggie.

"Tara, we should get going. Cheer practice starts in an hour and I'm tired of seeing Kim's smug look when we come in late so let's leave this loser and get back to school," Bonnie complained harshly but Tara knew what she was trying to do. Despite her harsh words, Bonnie wanted to make sure she didn't waste in this place, waiting for Ron to wake up when he didn't show any signs of waking up since he showed up two weeks ago.

So with a sad sigh, Tara stood up and rose up from the chair but before she left, she would do what she always did before she would leave him. She would lean down and press a shy kiss on his forehead before wiping the lipstick off with a napkin to leave no evidence and after that, the two had left, not noticing Ron's eyes close tighter.

(Ron:...Soft...warm...W-Where am I? Why are my words in parenthesis? Is that how its spelled? I don't fucking care. All I need to know is. Hey, the scene is changing...Why is the scene changing?)

* * *

**_Outside Middleton Hospital_**

"I'm telling you Tara, the more time you spend with him, the more I'm starting to think you have more than a crush on him," Bonnie commented with a little smirk on her face when her friend's pale cheeks lit up with a blush.

(Ron: Wait...TARA HAS A CRUSH ON ME?! When did this happen?! Wait...What's going on? Why can I see them? Aren't I in this boring ass coma? The fuck?)

Tara shook her head side to side in a fast motion while rapidly saying "No," but Bonnie knew when her friend was lying and was going to comment on it when a hunched over man bumped into them, sending them on their butts.

"O-oh, I'm terribly sorry young ladies. I certainly did not mean to knock you over," the old man stammered out, his British accent ringing out in their ears as he held out a hand to each of the girls who accepted his help and let him pull them up to their feet, both noticing how furry his hands felt but they figured that his hands were just like that.

(Ron: What am I looking at here? Is that Tara and Bonnie and some guy that has the worst british accent i've ever heard since that guy on "The Nanny"? Not the butler but the man guy that hooked up with said Nanny? Maxwell something something...)

Tara gave the man a sweet smile and replied "It's ok sir, it was an accident. No harm, no foul," Bonnie reluctantly nodded at this and motioned to the car with her head to Tara, who nodded and gave the man another kind smile before the two walked past the man when they suddenly heard "U-Um, Excuse me," From the kind old British sounding man. The turned stopped mid-step and turned around to face him. "Yes?" Tara asked with a tilt of her head.

(Ron: How the fuck am I seeing this? Whatever they got me hooked up to in this place has some good sh-)

"Those uniforms…Those wouldn't happen to be from Middleton High school, would they?" He asked the two girls, curiosity and hoping ringing in their ears from his tone.

"Why yes, yes they are," Tara answered with a clap and a smile on her face.

"Why are you asking?" Bonnie asked with her hands on her hips and a frown.

The man fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a picture that the girls recognized instantly. "That's Rose…" Tara said with confusion while looking at Bonnie who was eyeing the man suspiciously.

"This is my daughter, Rose Field," the man said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Her mother told me that I c-could find her here but I don't know my way around…It's my first time in this city and I've been lost in this city for eight hours…"

"Then why didn't you ask for help then?" Bonnie asked, suspicion ringing in her eyes and voice while she stared at the man. "I did," he responded with a little frustration in his voice which then was replaced by that familiar sad tone that he held in his voice ever since they met when he said "But no one would listen to me nor give me directions…I just want to see my daughter before her mother takes her away from me again…"

Tara, feeling bad for the man before her pulled Bonnie by her forearm and pulled her far enough and asked her, "Hey, why don't we take him to the school to see her?" with her eyes shining in concern for the man. She always loved helping people, especially cases like these but Bonnie looked at her with a look of annoyance.

"We don't know if this guy is who he says he is. He could be some pedophile or some serial killer or some evil mastermind…" Tara pouted her cute little pout and replied "But we know her and look how sad he looks?" listen to her friend's words, Bonnie turned her head and saw the hunched over man staring at the ground sadly and sighed heavily.

She truly did not trust this man nor his intentions and even turned to tell her friend this but the moment she did, Bonnie saw Tara giving the puppy dog pout but adding the kitten eyes affect into it, making her eyes larger and wetter.

Bonnie gave in faster than Ron ate a Naco.

(Ron: Well...I do eat Nacos really fast so...Yeah.)

"Alright…" Bonnie surrendered with hunched shoulders, her head hanging low. "You win…we'll give him a ride…" Bonnie relented only to be glomped by the blond cheerleader but neither of them saw the man's eyes narrow, a pleased look in his eyes.

"T-Thank you kindly," He said with happiness oozing from his lips. Tara giggled and hopped into the front seat of Bonnie's red convertible as Bonnie gingerly sat down in the driver's seat and started the car with a press of her thumb. The man slipped on his seat belt the moment the car started to take off, staring ahead in silence until Middleton high could be seen from a distance…

'_I may have not been able to put young Ronald in the hospital…But you will take his stead…Along with everyone I encounter at this school…Kimberly Ann Possible…' _As the girls drove closer to the school, grey clouds followed them, along with a group of dark shadows, following the red car to the school.

Middleton High will be receiving some very dangerous guests….

(Ron: Oh Boy….I got that ominous feeling in me guts...)

* * *

**_Middleton High_**

The ride to Middleton high had to be the most awkward ride period for Bonnie and Tara and the stranger in the back. Every few minutes or so, they would try to start a conversation with the mysterious stranger in the back of their car but he would sit there and not utter a single word so they had given up on talking to him but the moment they drove into the parking lot of their school, he suddenly asked a very weird question. "E-Excuse me, is Kimberly Ann Possible here today?"

While Bonnie's suspicions grew once again about this guy, Tara turned to him and gave a bright smile and answered in her peppy, cheerful tone "Yep, She's here today but…" Her tone seemed to sadden. "She's been pretty beat up about her best friend being in the hospital. She hasn't really had her head in the game."

"Oh? W-What happened?" The stranger asked curiously but inwardly, he chuckled darkly. This girl was so oblivious. How could she not tell that he was prying her for information? Well, as his mum used to say, "Never look a horse's gifts in the mouth" and that was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

"Well, she and Ron are famous crime fighters, I'm sure you know this?" At the man's nod, she continued. "Well a few weeks ago, she and Ron went on this mission to stop Drakken, he's this blue guy who's the super evil mega maniac who thinks he's all that. That's what Kim's told us anyway."

"Well, during that mission, Ron got hurt and now he's in a c-coma…" Tara's voice broke when she mentioned Ron being in a coma but after clearing her throat, she continued once again, saying "Kim hasn't been doing so well. She's like in this trance. I'm sure if one of her and Ron's crazy enemies attack the school, she wouldn't be able to save us."

(Ron: What the hell am I hearing? Did the sweet, kissable Tara say that? WHY TELL HIM THIS?! THIS GUY IS MORE SHADER THAN SLENDER IN THE SHADOWS!)

"Don't say that," Bonnie chastised, her finger wagging in the air at her friend before quickly putting her hand back on the wheel, a certain image of her mother doing that to her causing this.

(Ron: That's right Bonnie! You tell her!)

"Look, As much as I hate Possible, she's always there to save us when we need it, even if she's out of it like she is now so…I can't even believe I'm saying this but…Don't count her out," Bonnie told her as she pulled the car into parking lot of the school and turned off the car and attempted to get out when they noticed that the man behind them was chuckling rather darkly.

"Well, thank you for the ride young ones, perhaps I can repay you?" The man said with a hint of a dark yet sleazy smile on his face, something Bonnie shrunk back in disgust from.

(Ron: Ew...That sounded so fucking wrong.)

Tara smiled sweetly at the man and shook her head, signaling him that they didn't need any repayment but that sweet smile turned into a look of horror when three heavily armed men dressed in black as if they were ninjas were standing around the car.

"Oh no…" the man said while removing his disguise, revealing himself as Lord Monty Fisk or as the world knew him as, Monkey Fist.

(Ron: Oh noooo, Oh noooo, Oh nooooo! Oh no he didn't! Suckas tried to play...~Sees Rufus staring in dissapointment~ ...Me...What? It's a good song...~sees Rufus shaking his head in shame~ It is! Don't judge me!)

"I insist."

(Ron: Oh god...And here we go.)

* * *

**_Inside the Gym – Middleton High_**

Unaware of what was going on outside, Kim Possible along with the Middleton cheerleaders were taking a well-deserved break which came when one of the girls noted that Tara and Bonnie had not arrived yet and while the other girls thought nothing of this, Kim was a little concerned.

Bonnie and by extent, Tara were always early to their practice and when one of them showed up, the least they did was to call and let them know that they wouldn't make it but so far, they weren't here and there was no phone call which told Kim something was up.

But as this thought flowed in her head, Ron seemed to seep in there as well and the red haired girl seemed to choke back a sob. How many times has this happened? She would be thinking about something but seconds later, her blond haired, brown eyed friend and his naked mole rat she had come to think of as her pet just as much as his would float into her mind, reminding her of her failure to protect them.

It wasn't fair! She was the one that should've been in that container, not him but she had been so preoccupied with fighting Shego, enjoying their witty banter and trading devastating blows that she should've known something was up when she felt Shego was trying to get her to change her direction.

If she had known, she would've kept away from it and Ron….

Kim's thoughts were interrupted when a loud banging of the doors being kicked open pierced the silence of the gym and when she turned, she saw a band of heavily armed, black garbed men marching into the large room.

She was going to comment on this but when she noticed two bodies hanging over two of the men's shoulders, she instantly recognized them and shouted out "Bonnie, Tara!" with alarm in her voice but then that alarm turned into rage when she heard "No need to get alarmed Miss Possible, they are merely unconscious."

Kim's heard whirled around saw the shape of a man standing in one of the large windows near the top of the gym and instantly knew from the body shape and voice of the man and hissed out "Monkey Fist", her fists clenching so tightly, blood was flowing from them.

Fist laughed merrily as he vaulted out of the window and grabbed on to a long rope that was hanging from the ceiling and twirled his body down it in such an acrobatic way that it seemed like he was showing off for the trapped cheerleaders and softly plopped on the ground on his two feet.

"What is the meaning of this, Fist? Attacking a high school that I go to of all places? Do you have a death wish?" Kim asked him in a mocking tone, already stepping into her fighting stance which caused Fist to chuckle to himself and reply "Oh no but I believe **_you_** have that death wish if you wish to challenge me...Especially since your mind is on something else or should I say…_Someone_ else?"

The moment Fist said that, Kim's stance weakened and her eyes seemed to become unfocused as Ron's screams echoed in her head. Seeing Kim's stance weaken caused Fist to smirk and took this chance of momentary weakness to attack the cheerleader/hero.

Kim's eyes focused back and managed to dodge the first punch but was kicked in the side, sending her stumbling forward but she recovered and bent backwards to avoid another kick but Fist stopped his kick right as it flew over her chest, twisted it down and slammed it on her chest, making her fall on her back in pain but Kim's legs twisted around his and pulled it forward, making him fall but thanks to his advance agility, he twisted his body, placed his hands on the floor and flipped away from her while she twisted her body off the floor and back to her feet.

Kim didn't waste any time and charging for him before he was able to get back on his feet but with a push, Fist flew over her in a small ball and kicked the back of her head, sending her stumbling forward where he then rolled on the ground, sprung to his feet and gave her a devastating kick to her side which held so much power, he knew he had broken two of her ribs.

Kim yelled out in pain as she flew to the ground and held her right side as she got back on her feet and turned to face the monkey master who had his hands behind his back with a calm air around him, almost as if he was bored.

"I thought this would be a challenge Kimberly but without your sidekick, you are nothing…Then again, you have yourself to thank for his absence," Fist said with such a calm but condescending tone in his voice, it instantly sent Kim to a higher place of anger that she had never been in before.

With a primal roar leaving her lips, Kim's attacks had more fury behind them but she had done the one thing Fist had wanted to do.

Get angry.

Fist knew first hand that being a martial artist, you have to keep their head on straight to keep your attacks crisp and tight but when a fighter gets more emotional during their battle, their attacks get more sloppy and slower until you could read their every move. Kim was going to find this out the hard way.

Fist smirked and easily caught the wild right hand that Kim had swung out at him and ruthlessly kicked her in her stomach, knocking the air out of her but she managed to get it back and tried to deliver a roundhouse but Fist ducked it and rose his body up beneath her, head butting her jaw, sending her flying in the air and crashing to the ground.

But Kim wasn't through yet.

Kim quickly got back on her feet and threw more jabs at him but Fist was maneuvering against them flawlessly and after she threw one last jab, Fist caught it and pulled her close to slam his knee in her stomach, making her gasp for air then pushed her back and pulled her into a powerful clothesline, sending her spiraling in the air behind him before slamming on her back.

Kim groaned out in pain as she turned her body around so she was facing the ground and slowly got on her forearms and knees only to be slammed in the stomach by Fist's foot, making her fall on her back, coughing and wheezing in pain where Fist made it worst by slamming his foot into her chest as hard as possible, making her scream out in pain.

"That's right Kimberly, scream for me…Scream for your captor…" Fist whispered darkly as he slammed his foot down hard again, causing her to scream louder, making him smirk and grind his foot against her chest painfully, causing her to scream even more in pain before he leaned down, took her head and slammed it hard on the ground, causing her to lose consciousness instantly.

Kim Possible had lost.

(Ron: Holy...Kim never loses!)

Fist removed his foot and kicked her unresponsive body to the crowding scared cheerleaders that were being held at gun point by some of Fists armed ninjas. Fist turned around and looked at his remaining small army and said "I want all of the students here in this gym and I want all of the camera equipment in here. Its time I get what I rightfully deserve…."

**_Ten minutes later_**

Fist stood in the gym with all of the students being held at gunpoint by his armed shinobi army with the bodies of Bonnie, Tara and Kim tied on three large columns behind him as all of his cameras were in front of him.

"Is everything operational?" Fist asked one of his men with a raised eyebrow. His soldier nodded and gave him a thumb up before saying "Yes my lord. Once I press this button, that red light will shine and every Television in the world will be tuned in on you."

At Fist's nod, the man pressed the button on the console in front of him and like that, Fisk saw the red light and began to talk.

* * *

**_Hospital_**

(Ron: Ah the Hospital, the worse place to be...It smells like depression and sex...Wait, is it supposed to smell like that?)

A nurse was currently washing the bed ridden Ron Stoppable when another nurse that looked frantic quickly said "Turn on the TV, something's going at Middleton High!" The nurse nodded and turned on the TV to see the Stoic Monkey Fist talking, his eyes glaring into the camera, not noticing Ron's eyes clenching together.

_"Attention, I am Lord Monty Fisk or as the world knows me as, Monkey Fist and as of right now, all of you are to listen to me clearly. I have taken Middleton High hostage and I have defeated the world's heroine, Kim Possible," _At this, he turned his body to reveal the beaten and unconscious Possible but then he turned his body back to the camera_. "I do not want money or fame. I desire something far greater than money…"_

(Ron: As nice as it is to see all of this going down, I'm...I'm so bored in this fucking Coma! I want to be freed! FREED!)

"Oh my god," The two nurses said in unison as they leaned on the end of Ron's bed, unaware that his eyes clenched together more, his hands clenching the sheets beneath his covers, groaning lightly in his sleep.

_"There is a Museum in London England that holds the staff and Amulet of the Monkey King himself. These Items hold a power so much greater than anything in this world…I want these Items in my hands…Or…" _the nurses watching on in horror as Fist took out a long sword and pointed it at Kim's unconscious body_. _

_"I will kill everyone here…Starting with Kim Possible!" _Fisk yelled out before the camera feed died, causing the nurses to gasp out loudly, making Ron's eyes had snapped open, revealing the swirl of insanity in his chocolate brown eyes.

(Ron: Well my wish was strangly granted at the right moment in time...Strange...)

"Oh my god! Someone has to do something!" One of the nurses exclaimed in panic, unaware the Ron's body lurched forward on the bed, staring at the nurses backs with a hint of confusion. "I know. If that Monkey Fist guy doesn't get what he wants, all those kids are doomed." Ron's eyebrow rose at this. What school were they talking about?

(Ron: Guess Genius! We already saw what happened...Somehow. You know, I don't even know how this is possible but guess what, it is! He's attacking our school you numb nuts! Get a clue!)

Ron quickly got his answer when the first nurse said "But if the police or whoever doesn't get those things to Middleton High, poor Miss Possible will be the first one killed…"

(Ron: Oh Fuck Lady Death's sweet and tight little ass! You don't listen to me but you listen to them? Fuck you pal! Anyways, there is no way i'm letting anyone get killed! It's time for me to jet out dis bitch!)

Suddenly, the two nurses could feel a cold draft coming in the room along with the flat lining of the heart Machine (Ron: Whatever the hell that's called...Rain was too lazy to look up the name.) and both swiftly turned around to notice that not only was the window wide open…

Ron's body was gone.

* * *

Rain: Oh yeah, things have gotten worse with Monkey Fist taking the school hostage. What will Ron do now that he's awake? Only one way to find out!

Mario: See you next time.

Ron: WHOOO!


	3. Chapter 3

Ron: Hello everyone. I'm Ron Stoppable. The Future Merc with a Mouth and I'm here to give you a chapter of my greatest story ever! But first, we need to talk…Now, I know it's fairly early to be bringing this out but I think it's time we did it now cause I gots stuffs to say. First off, while my writer is not a review whore, I am. I loves the attention this story gets. Each review is like a bullet from my valentine but when I sees that I gots all these people and not a lot of reviews to match, it makes me wanna put a bullet in their hearts.

Now, I have gathered a list of the people who's reviewed and those who haven't and those who reviewed are safe but to everyone else...Your days are numbered. Cause when I find you, there will be yo momma jokes and bad Michael Jackson impersonations along with Bobby brown's sad thing he calls dancing, wet willies, stories about the old country filled with a goat and some panties and tons of other stuffs I can torture you with till you guys review or I drive you alls insaniers with my witty and awe inspiring stories of awesomeness...ness.

And that's just before I start to act out Twilight…OR FIFTY SHADES OF GRAY! *Dun Dun*

So, do you guys want to review or do you want to suffer?

YOU DECIDE

Ron: I'm Ron Stoppable and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter…OR ELSE!

Rufus: Here we go!

* * *

**_Unstoppable with a Mouth!_**

**_Chapter Three_**

"Well, haven't been up for three minutes and already the world goes to shit. Well, that's what I get for taking a laser to the body." Ron muttered as he scaled down the hospital with a frown on his face at the cold draft hitting his body.

(Which fucking hurt like a mother-bitch! But I digress)

"Scaling down a building with a gown and some tube socks. Its like the Bulldog incident all over again except I'm leaving a hospital and I'm in gown and not in my Bulldog uni. Oh man, that was such a disaster." Ron grumbled to himself as he scaled down the hospital carefully as possible, eyes narrowed in thought.

"Speaking of which, I should get some clothes before I go there or it'll end up like the towel incident part two. Not part one because that didn't involve the Bueno crown or the scepter of aqua city… Oh, I'm on the ground already…That was quick." Ron looked around and noticed a banana republic store nearby and made a large sigh.

(Ugh man, I hate that place. going into this place instead of Smarty-Mart is like me eating a salad instead of a Naco. It just isn't the same…Oh, What the hell is this? Why are my words in these parentheses? Am I thinking or talking to you guys or myself? Eh….Oh well, Like I was saying about the Naco and the Salad. It's not the same cause it's not me ya know? I mean salads are kinda useless in some regard but then again, it is healthy while a Naco is not but then if we go into it, A Naco is a meaty so does that mean its healthy? ~blinks~ Wait? What was I talking about?)

Ron shook his head but frowned as he headed to the store to get some clothes but when he walked inside, most of the people shopping was staring at the TV, no doubt wondering what was going on at Middleton high so Ron quickly made his way to the manliest part of the store…

Well, the one that looked a bit manlier than anything else inside... (Which was impossible mind you, I mean all of the pants in there where leather and how many times must I rant that leather does not breathe? Even when I duct tape a mouth to it, it still doesn't breathe!).

Ron swiftly made his way out of the store still in the gown and pouted before seeing another clothes store called "Bulls-eye" (You know, like Target in the real world. Get it? Ah, you get it) So Ron swiftly walked across the street, ignoring women and children gasping and even some women blatantly staring (Cause the Ron Man gots the goods. ~clicks mouth with a wolfish grin~) and the moment he walked in, it was much of the same with Banana Republic (You know, everyone gawking at the TV in horror).

But this time, Ron found some pretty decent clothes. A tight red shirt (Which showed off all my muscles I've shockingly accumulated with being with Kim) with a black strip going down the left side with the initials of "DP" in bright white while going down inside the black strip while his pants were baggy and black but there was a Red strip going down the left side that seemed to connect with the strip of the shirt and black shoes with red shoestrings in them (You guys get the title of the story now?).

"Not too shabby Ronster, not too shabby at all," Ron said to himself as he posed a few times in the mirror then did a quick spin and bowed before looking around and seeing a thin but long red scarf and putting it around his neck.

"Hm…its missing something…But what?" Ron muttered to himself before seeing a red mask (Sorta like Kakashi's mask from that show Naruto…Or was it a Manga first? You know, I'm never sure) nearby and grinning happily to himself and put it on. "Now I look badical!" (Like a real ninja! A Highly…Visible…Ninja…What have I been doing with my life?)

Ron swiftly (if tripping over the scarf about ten times is swift) Left the store and looked around. For some unexplained reason, Ron felt he was still naked but he didn't know why so he continued to look around but he figured he was wasting time so he headed…..To Bueno Nacho (Hey, A guy gots to eat…when my stomach goes **"FEED ME SEYMOR!"** I listen to it so hush).

But like everywhere else, everyone was gawking like idiots at the TV when Ron walked in so he hopped over the counter and made himself a Grande Naco and ate till his heart was content (Which took awhile cause I had to make like ten more…I better stop because I might become a fatty batty named patty) But that's when Ron looked and saw that he had about an hour and a half left to get to the school….

"Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap!" Ron said to himself as he jogged down the sidewalk but then he saw the bus and felt an idea coming on…"I'm on a Bus!" Ron exclaimed with a whoop as he stood on the moving bus while was luckily riding to Middleton high (…Y-yeah, Luckily).

* * *

**_Middleton High_**

As Ron got there however, he saw tons of police officers in full riot gear standing outside of the school, armed to the teeth and as Stoppable jumped off the bus onto a car and to the ground, he saw something that made his heart flutter. "Oh, hey you good looking'," Ron muttered happily as he marched to the open police van and scouted all the weapons that were in there.

lovingly There were guns, shotguns, machine guns, Riot shields, batons, grenades and tons more (Not much but at the time, it is needed) So Ron quickly got three hand guns, two shot guns which he strapped on his back, one machine gun which he slung on his waist, a riot shield that also adorned his back and three Batons which went on the sides of his hips along with respective ammo for the weapons he had but then he saw something that made his heart flutter wildly.

Leaning against a shelf was a semi-automatic Remington shotgun, seemingly gleaming in the light of the van. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Ron reached out and grabbed the shotgun and hugged it close. "Where have you been all my life?" Ron cooed to it lovingly.

(Its so…BEAUTIFUL!)

"I have everything I'll need," Ron said after placing his now beloved weapon in a holster. "But just in case…" Ron put on a Swat vest which was oddly placed in the van and then grabbed a sniper rifle and slung it on his right shoulder. "Oh do I feel Badical with this stuff…" Ron muttered to himself as he sneakily (If you call all the noise your weapons made while walking Sneaky) walked off from the Van and looked around. "Hmm, Now, how to get in…."

Ron looked around and saw a motorcycle and grinned beneath his mask…

"Oh…Daddy loves so much right now,"

(Now, I know what you guys are thinking. Will I do it? The answer won't surprise you if you read the first version of this story…)

With a loud scream, Ron and the Motorcycle crashed through the front windows of the school just as one of Monkey Fists Ninjas were walking past it, sending both of them through the wall and into an empty classroom which sent Ron crashing into the Teacher's desk, breaking it from the impact while the Ninja was crushed beneath the bike, barely alive.

"Ow…" Ron said to himself as he shook his head and gingerly fell from the desk and onto his back and after he got up on his feet, Ron looked down at the defeated Ninja and smiled as he said "Well my friend, looks like you've just suffered…" Ron pulled out some sunglasses and put them on his face. "…A crushing defeat"

(YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!)

Ron then noticed there was a walkie talkie on the man and with a curious tilt of the head, Ron picked it up and said to himself "I might need this later. Well, time to save the school…Wow, Never knew I would say something like that. This calls for the skip of joy."

And with that, Ron let a grin form on his face as he began to skip down the hall, both of his batons in his hands, making them spin as he sang "Oh La-La" before he heard a noise, causing him to stop his skipping.

Standing before him were two shinobi with sub machine guns pointed directly at him, both of them glaring at him.

(Of fucking course this happens during the skip of joy!)

Thinking quickly, Ron slammed himself into another classroom to avoid the hail of bullets and flipped over the teacher's desk, grabbed it and started to push it at a fast pace and the moment the two ninja were at the door, they were immediately hit by the desk in their stomach and together with the desk, the two ninja was sent flying out the window.

"Three down in the first five minutes…Even Wolverine would be jealous," Ron laughed boastfully before he spun around and tossed one of his batons at a ninja that had tried to sneak up on him and nailed him in the head, sending the shinobi on his back, unconscious.

"Whoops, make that four," Ron said as he danced his way to the unconscious man on the ground and borrowed (more like stole ~giggles madly~) some of his weapons and dragged the unconscious ninja inside only to come out three minutes later in the ninja's uniform but he kept the red scarf and mask. (It looked cool so sue me). Ron then noticed that he was in the principal's office and saw the microphone and slowly grinned.

* * *

**_Monkey Fist_**

Monkey Fist was meditating with three of his guards around him in the shape of a triangle, waiting for the final hour and ten minutes to be up in relative peace considering there were angry and upset teens he was holding hostage behind him but when the intercom suddenly came on, his eyes opened in confusion.

_"HEEEELLOOOO MIDDLETON HIGH, TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE! And it better not be Ember either cause I'm so sick of that cocky bitch…"_ Everyone was confused at the sudden loud voice assaulting their ears but Fist was confused and angry. He knew full well it wasn't one of his men that would pull this stunt because he would severely punish them if they did so if it wasn't them, who was it on the intercom?

Fist soon got his answer when the voice said _"Well hello dear Monkey boy! It's a me, Ron Stoppable. You know that guy that always manages to kick your ass every time we meet. Well, I just thought you should know that I took out four of your guys in the last five minutes I've been in here. Gotta say, they suck like ass but then again, you must've trained them."_

Kim's eyes widened when the voice said his name and at first she didn't believe it but as he talked (More like demeaned) Fist, she knew that it was him and for the first time since their mission to stop Drakken, she smiled.

_"Listen up Monkey Boy, you have five minutes to get your…What do I call them? I sure can't call them ninjas because I'm sure real ninjas would be insulted that I called these guys that and I know a few of them but I digress. You gots five minutes to get your people of the shadows out of here or I will personally take care of them and you with my baby shotgun that I named "Ash". Your choice Chunky Monkey. This is Ron Stoppable and I approve this message! Peace!"_

Fist was already pissed when Ron disturbed his peace and it got worse when he demeaned him and his men which caused his hostages to cheer at this but when he put on "Little Girls" By Oingo Boingo, Fist anger reached a new height and after a monkey like screech, Fist yelled "I want you to find this damned idiot and I want him dead! Now!" All of his men (Except the ten surrounding the teens) bowed and vanished out of existence.

* * *

**_Ron Stoppable_**

"I, I, I love little girls. They make me feel so good. I love, little girls. They make me feel so bad…" Ron suddenly stopped his singing and tilted his head, a grin forming on his face as he heard running coming up the stairs that was in front of him.

"Goodie, I was getting sooooo bored. Almost bored enough to listen to my mom talk about her reading club," Ron's eyes flashed with glee as he leapt up on the doorway and swung his body back and the moment when five of Fist's men came marching up the stairs, two of them were greeted with feet in their face from the drop kick dealt by Ron which sent them flying down the stairs.

Ron flipped backwards and kneeled in front of the third one as he stepped forward to attack and smacked his baton against the third ninja's ankle, breaking it into pieces which made the ninja lose his balance only for Ron to kick his face, sending him down the stairs as well.

The two remaining ninja pulled out their swords and slashed them down at Ron only for Ron to use his other baton that he had picked up after he threw it at their comrade and blocked their blades while slamming his right baton into the right ninja's balls which the ninja's high pitched scream hurt Ron's ears enough for him to push their swords away and kick the pained ninja down the stairs before turned back smacking the remaining ninja out of the window.

Before Ron could celebrate his thrashing of his enemies, he heard a stray bullet hitting the wall next to him and immediately jumped down the stairs and landed hard against the ninjas who were groaning in pain already, rolled off of them and smacked one hard enough to send back down when he lifted up his head.

"Silly Rabbit, Trunks are for daddies, not mommies," (…I'm so sorry...) Ron rolled on his back and back on his feet and ran down the hall only to slide to the ground as gunfire erupted from the room that he was almost going to pass.

Seeing one of the door opening, Ron forcibly kicked it back closed, making the ninja who was coming out head smash against the door window which Ron then opened and let the ninja fall before twisting his body inside and closing the door only to come face to face with ten ninjas.

"Hey boys, please tell me you missed me?" Ron quickly got his answer when two of them unsheathed their blades and charged towards him but Ron thought fast and round housed kicked a ninja next to him, picked up a school desk and smacked their blades from their hands, turned around and smacked their heads with the desk so hard, it sent the two through the wall

Hearing something coming from behind him, Ron turned around to see two blades seared through the desk and both blades were on the side of Ron's head but Ron pushed the desk over his body, making the two shinobi lift up their arms unwillingly and dropkicked both of them in the chest, sending the two flying back.

Ron swiftly got on his hands and tripped up two more with his right leg but when he got up, a large ninja tackled him through the door, across the hall and through the doors of the library where the ninja jumped up and slammed Ron through a large wooden table. (You know…The word "Ouch" doesn't exactly cover how I'm feeling after that).

"You are dealing with Kang now," The large ninja said as he lifted up Ron over his head and tossed the teen into a bookshelf with so much force, Ron went through the shelf and skidded on his back.

(Scratch that…This is makes the pain I felt just a few seconds ago seem like a love tap)

Ron got up to his feet and shook his head of the cobwebs and ducked as Kang flew over him and crashed into a table behind him where Ron took this chance and stepped on another table, ran towards Kang who was now getting up, jumped in the air and punched Kong in his face, sending the large man stumbling back.

Seeing another chance to do the larger than life, ultra mega awesome superman punch (Literally named it that just now), Ron jumped back on the table and tried to repeat this action, Kong caught him this time, spun on the balls of his feet and slammed Ron into another table, causing it to collapse on impact.

Kang took a jumped on the edge of the table and vaulted himself off and aimed an elbow at the down Ron but the blond rolled out of the way at the last second, causing Kang to slam down on the floor next to him. Ron got on his feet and grabbed a chair and as Kong was getting up, Ron slammed the chair on his back hard, making Kang fall back on the ground face first but still he tried to get up so Ron smacked him again and again until Kong was still.

Ron knew he was alive despite him not moving and slammed the chair on his back and started to walk towards the door but when he heard a whistle behind him, Ron turned around and was viciously clotheslined to the point where he spun in the air for a moment before he slammed into the ground in pain.

Kong took off his weapons and then his shirt as Ron climbed back on his feet and as he turned around, Kong smacked his hand around Ron's neck and said "You piss of Kang, Kang make you die," Before lifting him up to the air with a roar.

But Ron was not going to go down so easily.

With a crazed grin, Ron Bit down on Kang's hand while he was in the air, causing Kang let go only for Ron to wrap his entire right arm around Kang's head before using his entire weight to bring Kang crashing down on the wooden chair that was sitting there where Kang's head broke shattered it just before his head hit the ground.

After staying on the ground to regain his breath, Ron got on his feet slowly but quickly stumbled back while waving his middle fingers in front of him at Kang's direction, saying "Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you!" before leaning on the bookshelf behind him, panting heavily.

He had done it.

He had kicked this big gorilla's ass despite said gorilla being bigger than him, stronger than him and kinda faster than him. Slowly, Ron stood over Kang's unconscious form and leaned down to say "Well….Kang said that he would make me dead but the Ron man says I just whipped your ass! You were out of your league son...And now you know the lesson that The Ron was trying to teach you...," Ron then leaned up and yelled "If you smell...What the Ron…Is…Cooking..."

With a grin and a raised eyebrow, Ron turned away from Kang's body and kicked imaginary dust at the ninja's body then made way to get his weapons along with Kang's but as he was doing this, Kang was slowly standing behind him.

Before Ron could do anything, Kang grabbed Ron's right arm and turned him before slinging him into the thick desk next to him, knocking the air out of the blond as well as dislocating his right shoulder and then as Kang went to pick up Ron, the boy turned around and blatantly kicked Kang in his balls, immediately stopping Kang's assault.

Ron took a few steps back as Kang kneeled on the floor in pain with his hands holding his crotch and with viper like grin, Ron ran forward and slammed his foot into Kang's temple with so much force, Ron thought he heard something snap form the impact but thought he had imagined things.

Ron then fell to his knees while the top of his body rested against the last remaining desk, panting heavily before turning his body and sliding to the floor, gripping his shoulder in pain and stayed there for a moment, his eyes focused on Kang's unmoving form.

After getting enough of his energy back Ron got back up and grabbing the rest of Kang's weapons before looking back at the large man on the ground just to see if he was going to get up but when he didn't, Ron turned around and ran off to save his school and his school mates. Never knowing that Kang didn't get up from that spot…

Or that he wasn't breathing….

* * *

Ron: Man, that fight scene hurt as much as it hurt to write it but hell, it did the trick. What will happen next time? Find out on **_UnStoppable with a mouth!_**

Mario: See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Ron: Oh the love, I feels teh love in me heart of hearts. You guys are awesome and awesome and awesome! Now, tis is time for another chapter of the fic everyone loves or at leasts spank the mon-

**_*Censored*_**

Ron: -Or does the onesome, its time for a brand spanking new chapter of **_UnStoppable with a Mouth!_**

Rufus: Enjoy the show!

Ron: And huh…What was I doing again?

**_*Static*_**

* * *

**_UnStoppable with a Mouth_**

**_Chapter Four_**

Monkey Fist was mad.

No scratch that, Monkey Fist was furious.

Why was the evil martial artist furious?

Well, all he wanted was staff and the amulet of the Monkey King to enhance his mystical monkey power the famed Monkey King used but instead, his eternal rival, Ron Stoppable was running around this school, beating his men and shattering his pride as if it didn't matter and to make it even worse, that stupid brunette girl, Bonnie he remembered her name as, hadn't stop smirking at him since she awoken with her other friend, Tara, who was extremely sad about being duped but while those two were awake, Kim herself was unconscious due to the fact she had escaped and tried to fight Fist but was viciously beaten down but the martial artist.

But then that's when he received the worst news he could.

As he sat there with three of his guards in a meditative state, He heard the door open and a weak "Fist-S-Sama…" Fist jumped to his feet when he saw his soldier limping in, his armor and clothes beneath if completely blood and his left leg being dragged listlessly while also clutching his limp right arm, his helmet shattered in different places.

"Neji!" Fist yelled out as he caught his falling soldier who immediately began to breath heavier in the lord's arms. "That boy…He is a demon….He," The man began to cough violently, making blood splatter out of his lips on and onto his face.

"He tore through half of our men with no problem, showing shinobi skills we never knew h-he had. He…He kept singing about waffles….Its so maddening that I hoped he killed me…Just t-to s-stop his in-infernal s-s-singing," Neji began coughing up another storm which caused Fist to look on sadly, not wanting to see one of his favorite students dying.

"H-he's coming this way…To fight and kill you…I-I'm sorry I failed you b-but…Please m-m-my lord…do..not…u-under…estimate…hi-…"Fist closed his eyes as his student passed away in his arms and after sitting the dead student's body on the ground, he heard laughing coming from behind him and when he looked, he saw Bonnie's smirking face.

"Well, who knew the loser had it in him?" Bonnie said as she leaned back on the pillar she was tied on to, not caring that Fist's enraged eyes were on her. "I mean, here I thought he was such a spineless coward and yet he's coming in here and laying waste to your pathetic band of ninjas," Bonnie continued while laughing in glee.

Fist was standing in front of her now with his teeth clenched tightly and his fist balled up in anger but Bonnie didn't care one bit. She was not going to make his humiliation be silent.

"I bet it took you forever to plan this but you didn't count for the loser coming back with such a vengeance did you? I bet not because now you're fucked! I feel so sorry for you. Oh wait, not!" Bonnie was openly laughing againat this point but it was suddenly stopped when Fist rammed his fist into her stomach, knocking the air out of her.

"Bonnie!" Tara screamed out in terror, catching the enraged Fist's attention and suddenly, he was standing in front of her, her terrified blue eyes staring up into his angered black ones.

"Since your friend wanted to open her mouth….I will hurt her…by hurting you," Suddenly, Bonnie's head snapped up at this announcement and screamed "Leave Tara along you damned dirty ape!"

Fist looked at her with fire in his eyes and his hand suddenly back smacked Tara's face, making Bonnie scream out in rage and struggle in her bindings but then Fist summoned three of his guards and said. "I want all three of this girls kneeling before me with their shirts off…Its time I teach everyone here an example of my might…"

* * *

**_Ron_**

"Dey shootin! Dey shootin! Somebody shootin! Dey shootin!" Ron screamed out as he ran down the hall and jumped around the corner only to hear a rain of bullets slamming into the wall in front of him, making him shudder in terror.

(Ron: Oh man, this is sucking worse than a ten dollar hooker on a Sunday night…Not that I would know anything about that?)

Ron peered out from the corner only to dart back when the bullets started up again but when he sighed, he looked down at his chest and saw a grenade and gave a wicked smirk and once he pulled off the tag, he jumped out from the corner, yelling "Pineapple surprise!" before throwing it at them and jumping to the other side of the hallway on his stomach, holding his ears as an explosion rocked the area.

After a few seconds of silence, Ron peered over the corner again and grimaced before holding up a white sign that said "Is there a doctor in the house?" Which he immediately dropped when he saw a single shinobi heading his way and with a smirk, he grabbed his guns and started to fire them but was surprised when the shinobi seemed to vanish from sight.

"Oh, is this the semi-boss battle? I hope so, I'm expecting a mad level up from killing this goofball," Just as Ron said that, the ninja appeared before him and threw a punch but Ron swiftly stepped back from it but he was then kicked in his side which smashed him through the wall and straight into a desk in the perfect sitting position where the shinobi walked inside with their arms crossed

(Ron: OUCH! Whoever this person is hits were like metal! Metal hurts Ron!)

Ron noticed that the ninja hadn't unfurled their arms so at a weak attempt at a joke, Ron asked "So…How 'bout dem der Green Bay Packers?" The ninja turned around and aimed a punch at Ron's head but he moved to the side so the fist slammed into the headboard behind him.

"So? Not good?" Ron asked before vaulting out of his desk as the ninja sprouted two smalls steel claws from their fist which went through the board like a hot knife through butter.

(Ron:…Whoa, didn't see that coming)

The ninja pulled their hand away and looked at Ron with a smirk underneath their mask and said in a surprisingly female voice "Hi, I'm Monkey Fist's special Assistant for this mission. I'm sorry it took so long though, had to see your skills myself I am not that impressed," And with that, two claws sprouted from her feet and one from her heels which Ron eyes widened in surprise.

(Ron: I REALLY didn't see that coming!)

"But despite me not being impressed, Fist hired me exclusively to kill any and all that gets in his way and sadly, that is what I'm going to have to do. Kinda a pity really, you're kinda cute too." The ninja said as she casually waved her hand around while keeping her eyes one Ron.

(Ron: Wow, a girl who's about to fight and kill me complimented me…What a day)

"Now, I know you're going to ask me my name and seeing as I love people knowing the name of the girl that's about to kill them, I'll tell you. I have many names but the name is X-23, the best in the world at what I do and as for you my target, what you are?"

Ron only had one word before he stood up and stepped into a fighting stance.

"My name is Son Rtoppable, I mean, Ron Stoppable and I'm screwed aren't I?" Ron responded with an audible gulp.

"Good answer. Let me show you what you won!" And with that, X-23 jumped forward at Ron who jumped away and started unloading his bullets at her but to his shock and horror, the bullets hit her body but she didn't fall! In fact, he emptied his whole clip at her and yet she stood unfazed, only her attire showing that his bullets had hit her due to many of the tears in it but when all else failed, he threw both guns and vaulted out of the room, retreating from this battle.

(Ron: Oh God, oh man, oh god, oh man, oh god, oh man, oh GOD!)

But X-23 didn't let him get far for when he got close to the door, she sped over to him and tackled him through the wall, making him scream in pain when they landed on the ground and when he looked up, he saw her right arm poised for the kill and in a desperate move, he reached out…and squeezed her breasts.

With a squeak of surprise and horror, X-23 jumped off of him, clutching her chest and her face beat red beneath her mask while Ron himself was blushing, still lying on the ground before he remembered what was going on and swiftly took out a baton and attempted to smash her head while she was stupefied but she jumped to her feet and slashed her claw at him which he managed to dodge and take out his other baton and jab her face with it.

Seeing the baton coming, X-23 maneuvered away from it and tried to stab him with the claws sprouting from her feet but Ron kicked her leg down and rose up to knee her face, which sent her flying to her back where Ron then twirled and slammed the baton on her stomach, knocking the breath out of her but she slashed at it with her claws and sliced it in half and made him jump back in alarm.

She flipped up to her feet and stepped into her fighter's stance while Ron did the same, his other baton in his left hand.

(Ron: What a standoff! Man, this is so tense right now, I feel like crapping in my pants...Don't judge me!)

Before any of them could move however, a female scream reached their ears but Ron instantly paled at this scream. "What was that?" X-23 asked, not taking her eyes off of Ron's form. "That was Bonnie…" Another scream rocked the area which made Ron more paler than before…"That was Tara…" And then the last female scream reached his ear.

"Kim! Ok that's it, I need to go save them!" Ron screamed out as he darted off only to stop when X-23 stepped in front of him, her claws drawn. "And where do you think you're going? We still have a slaughter to get to. Namely yours." And with that…Ron ran away as fast he could until he reached the theater room…

And as of right now, there was a play going on, hosting what Ron liked to call "The Ron beat down show" (Ron: Hosted by X-23! Let's give her a hand…or not…ugh can't exactly feel my right arm right now) and right now, she lived up to her time as host by curb-stomping him from here to Istanbul (not Constantinople) and unless he managed take another level in badass (Ron: I was originally a crouching moron, hidden badass but that level up happened), he might be killed off for real (Ron: Ah TV Tropes…What would I be without you?) and he did not want that at all.

(Ron: Oh man, this sucks way worse than a ten dollar hooker on a Sunday night!)

Ron slammed down in a bunch of chairs fast first with a hard thud as X-23 stood on the stage with a smirk "Gotta, get up….Gotta….beat amazingly hot angry mutant girl," Ron muttered as he crawled away from her enough to now be hiding in a mountain of chairs that had been made like that due to their battle.

He could hear X-23 swearing from where he was and knew that she was close by and he had to do something…Suddenly, he grabbed a discarded chair nearby and picked it up with some difficulty and when she was close, he leapt from his hiding spot and slammed it down on her head…

If she was a mook, she would've been hurt but she was the dragon to Monkey Fist so naturally, the chair exploded upon impact and she was unscathed.

"Bad idea" Ron said before he ducked from her clawed right hook and managed to trip her to the ground where he then kicked her on her face immediately after she fell to the ground and bolted from the area but to his shock and maximum annoyance, She leapt from her spot while on the ground and landed right in front of him which made him fall on his ass.

(Ron: Oh man I'm so dead…Ok Ronster, think. What can you do to weaken or get out of this? She's far stronger than you are, she's hotter than you are, she has amazing eyes….eyes you can drown yourself in cause of their cuteness…her body is slimmer and more sexier than yours…her boobs…Wait, Flashback time!)

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_When Ron managed to look up, he saw her right arm poised for the kill and in a desperate move, he reached out…and squeezed her breasts. With a squeak of surprise and horror, X-23 jumped off of him, clutching her chest and her face beat red beneath her mask while he stayed on the ground, blushing as well._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

(Ron: Oh man…I can't tell if I'm lucky or not…Well at least I know how to get out of this but…I don't think I can take the low road in this…) Ron began to back up away from her as she continued to walk towards him until his back hit the wall.

(Ron:…Fuck me with a SPOON!)

"Look…Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I mean, What did I even do? I touched your boobs…Your soft and wonderfully perky boobs that seem to perfect for the gods themselves to have…Oh I'm not making this better am I?" Ron asked as he stared at the looming girl before him and saw a wicked gleam in her eye which made him shiver in either fear or arousal. (Ron: Can it be both? That look is terrifyingly hot) Ron knew he was up shit creek without a paddle.

He had two options but neither seemed like a good idea for him.

He could weasel his way out of this by acting like a total perv or he could take his beating and death like a man...

(Ron: Now everyone reading this may be asking themselves. "Oh man, how can our sexy and powerful hero get out of this one?" The answer may not surprise you at all…I'm about to get sent a warrant for my arrest for sexual harassment...)

"Well, it's been fun kicking your ass throughout the school but all fun things must come to an end so I do have to say….Goodbye," X-23 stoically said as she raised her clawed right hand above her head, ready to strike Ron down but as she struck, Ron's hands reached out and grabbed her breasts tightly and then added a squeeze, making the girl jump away from him with her face all reddened from the touch.

"Y-You!" She screamed out as she charged at the blond boy but Ron rolled to the side and picked up a chair and threw it at her which she cut through it as if it was butter, only to feel his foot slamming into her face.

"Ah, your boobies are so soft," Ron said as he bounced on the balls of his feet, smiling victoriously at his surprise which seemed to infuriate her even further. "I'm going to kill you!" Ron grabbed another chair and managed to block the enraged X-23's attacks with a bit of ease due to her sloppy movements thanks to her enraged state but despite this, she was still a huge threat and Ron was still having a rough time taking her down.

So with a fake attempt at a boob grab with his right arm, Ron uses the chair in his left to smash it against her head, destroying it, letting Ron crawl through the space between her legs and kicked her butt to make her fall face first on the ground before crawling to his feet and running out of the theater and towards the gym.

Ron was running for his life to the gym then without warning, a furious X-23 comes careening out of the wall and smashing right into Ron, once again sending them both to a wall but this time, Ron was able to get his right foot on her belly and forcibly launching her off of him when they landed, sending her sailing backwards into the musical instruments.

Ron flips back up to his feet and attempts to run through the hole in the wall when a cymbal suddenly hits his Achilles tendon which makes him fall through it instead. (Ron: Let me tell you, that was the worst damn pain in the world…) "Gah…Mah face!" Ron moaned out as he turned around, only to see X-23's claws in his face.

"Well…Fuck me…I lost…Well, I've had a good run, " Ron muttered as the spikes drew closer but just as he closed his eyes to face defeat, he heard her shriek in pain and suddenly, the claws retracted and her body fell on top of his, unconscious.

(What….What dah hale?)

"S-Sorry it took so long. Rufus was waiting for the cheese on his nachos to heat up…" a very light, wheezy voice said which Ron knew who it was instantly and smiled and as he did, a small, pink naked mole rat appeared on top of her head with a tazer in its little hands.

"Rufus!" Ron exclaimed as the pink mole rat hopped off of the girl's head and to its master where he hugged Ron's cheek. "Buddy, you saved me from a fatality I didn't want…but how in the world did you get here?"

(Ron: And how the hell is he talking in full sentences?)

"Nnk, simple, left with Tara when Rufus woke up…And he not sure. Alls he know is he can talks," Rufus said with a small little voice and a small shrug of his shoulders which made  
Ron chuckle and after a brief struggle, he managed to move X-23's body off of his and get up to his feet where he then picked up Rufus and said "Well old buddy o mine, Teamo Supremo is back together…Now let's get our asses in top gear. That damn dirty ape-"

"Monkey."

"Whatever has his filthy furry hands all over Tara, Bonnie and Kim and it's time to enter, raise absolute hell, stunner him and leave. You up for that pal?" Rufus was silent for a second before a cigar materialized in his mouth and after a puff, he said "Let's…kick…some asses…And take some names," in a grizzled old war veteran voice, something that shocked Ron but then made him smirk with an insane glint in his eye.

(Ron: Well….That's so fucking awesome!)

Ron smirked.

"Yeah buddy, lets."

* * *

**_Monkey Fist_**

Fist looked down at his handy work with a sick grin on his face.

Kneeling before him with their backs lacerated from the many strikes to them from a whip stood the now unconscious forms of Kim, Tara and Bonnie and with their savage whipping, it made all the other teens in the area quiet with fear of the monkey fighter, just as he had planned. Now all he needed to do was wait for the police to give him what he wanted and he would leave…But there was still a problem that needed to be dealt with.

Despite his victory, he had also suffered some major setbacks in the name of Ronald Dead Stoppable. Most of his men had been killed, including his top general Kong and for a while, he had boosted the moral of the students but he knew with a smirk on his face that his secret assassin was watching and would strike when the time is right and due to no more noise from that pesky blond, he knew she had succeeded in taking him down.

"Now, no one can stop my plans to becoming the monkey king!" Fist yelled out before letting out victorious laugh…only for a large amount of noise to come from behind the double doors.

Fist ordered the remainder of his men to go towards the door and ordered them to point their guns to the door and after a moment of waiting, three men came barreling through the door, which startled Fist's ninjas who fired immediately but when they were done, they had realized what had happened and felt horror but then, they noticed something else.

On their comrades body were multiple grenades but all of the pins were missing…

Without warning, three explosions happened which sent all three of Fist's shinobi past him…in charred remains. "W-What in the hell?" Fist said slowly with shaking in his voice but then footsteps were heard coming from the still smoking and out from the flames came a figure that made Fist's blood run cold…

"No…I-It can't be…"

Everyone turned to flames to see a battered looking Ron Stoppable standing in front of it, his shirt completely torn off and his scarf faintly flowing behind him, a cigar in his mouth, his bleeding right arm dangling from his body with his slightly bleeding left arm tossing all of the pins that were made into a necklace up and down in the air, a large smirk on his face which had blood flowing from it and all of the right side of his face and slowly, he removed the cigar from his mouth and tossed it into the now fading flames, his brown eyes showing his insanity in them as he stared down his scared nemesis.

"Uh Monkey boy, don't you know that saying those words always comes back to bite you in the ass?"

(Ron: And that is how you make an entrance. LIKE A BOSS)

* * *

Ron: And that ends that chapter. The next one will explain many things as well as wrap up my bout with monkey and the remains of his clown posse….Why did I have to say clowns +shudders+ Well, until then, give me tons of reviews and whatnot or else I get my secret weapon on you…Savvy?

Rufus: ~holding up a sign that says "See you next time"~


	5. Chapter 5

Ron: Look guys, thanks for the reviews, I love you all so very much but let's just get into this chapter….I have a feeling that I will hate this chapter…

Rufus: Here we go

**_*Static*_**

* * *

**_UnStoppable with a Mouth_**

**_Chapter Five_**

Everyone was speechless.

There we was, the loser, the goofball, the failure of Middleton High, standing there as if he had gone through a war and managed to successfully get to them and kill a few of Monkey Fist's mooks. Some didn't believe it was him until a familiar naked mole rat appeared on his shoulder with airplane glasses on, giving a thumbs up to everyone in the room.

"Ah, the smell of victory and Fist pissing on himself at my presence. Feels like heaven if I do say so myself," Ron said with a crazed grin on his face as he stepped down the steps before him, making sure to step over the flames that where in front of him. Fist immediately took a step back and stepped into his monkey style while Ron simply smirked and stretched his good arm and yawned before tossing his coat off.

"Look King Kong, I gots no time to have all the talky talk so how bout I kick your ass all over the place, you die or get arrested (Ron: I'm on the fence personally) and we all, except you, live happily ever after cause I need some sleep and a few Nacos so it's not like-" Ron was rather rudely interrupted by a powerful kick to his face from Fist who had given him a preemptive strike which sent the Stoppable male flying into the bleachers.

Ron peered out with a shake of his head and rolled out of the hole his body had caused and back to his feet with a grin "Well thanks for that, got rid of a crook in my neck." Ron smirked at the gaping look on Fist's face but then to make it worse, Ron turned around and tapped his right shoulder while saying "Right here, I'll give you one more free shot before I start kicking ass."

Fist's look changed from shock to rage at this lack of respect so with a screech, Fist leapt forward but Ron jumped up and round house kicked the man/monkey hybrid in his face, sending him slamming through the bleachers just like he had moments before.

"Psych out Monkey Boy!" Ron exclaimed as he leapt inside of the bleachers after Fist and proceeded to punch the man with his good arm but Fist kicked Ron in the chest hard, sending Ron soaring out of the hole and onto his back where he slide in the unconscious Bonnie's lap, causing her to stir.

"W-What's going on?" Bonnie asked in confusion until she looked down as saw Ron's bleeding face looking up at her. "I gotta say Bon-Bon, for being such an annoying rich girl, you sure aren't in the itty bitty titty committee," Bonnie stared at him in shock before she blushed angrily and tried to hit him but Ron rolled off her lap and flip onto his feet where he saw Fist climbing out his hole.

"You loser! If our lives weren't in your hands, I would strangle you and save Fist the trouble!" Bonnie yelled only to see Ron's smirking face in front of hers and without warning; he gave her a long kiss on the lips, shocking not only her but everyone else in the room.

With a large smirk on his face, Ron licked at his lips and said "Well god damn! If that's all I had to do to shut those hot lips up, I would've done it lifetimes ago. Mocha flavored lipstick, Daddy likes," Ron said before turning around only to catch Fist's hand which was balled into a fist.

"Bad monkey boy, sit!" Fist felt the air being knocked out of him as Ron planted a strong boot to his gut, making him stumble backwards in shock but then Ron followed up with a harsh head butt, sending Fist stumbling back when Ron then lifted up his left leg and slammed into his the man's shoulder, forcing the man on his knees.

Ron smiled and took a few steps back before running forward and ramming his knee into the man's face, sending Fist's body spiraling backwards onto the floor while Ron hopped on one foot to regain his balance for fun but then he turned around and leapt in the air before trying to slam both of his knees to Fist's chest but Fist rolled away at the last second and hopped onto his feet and charged forward to Ron, who was rubbing his knees in pain.

Ron looked up and saw Fist coming and swiftly rolled behind him and smacked him upside the head while grinning and dashing back, making Fist even more furious than before. "Hey, come on, come on. Wake up and fight me ya dayum fool," Ron told the monkey master, still hopping on his feet playfully.

During all this, Kim and Tara had finally woken up in a pain filled haze but when they saw the students not cowering in fear, they grew confused until they heard "Yippee ki ay motherfucker!"

The two girls turned around to see Ron on Monkey Fist's shoulders with his legs around the man's neck, squeezing tightly, making the man try to get him off by slamming into anything but Ron finally leapt off his shoulders while simultaneously kicking Fist in his face, making the man hold his face in pain.

Kim was stunned at this sight. She had been easily defeated by Fist but yet here was Ron, who had just woken up from a coma, been seriously injured and looked like dead warmed over once and he was kicking Fist's ass. She didn't understand why it was happening but she would…

Tara on the other hand was ecstatic to see Ron beating Fist for all he was worth as well as the other students. Her knight in shining armor had come and fought on not only her behalf but on everyone else against the monkey menace and as she watched Ron humiliate the man by giving him a wet willy with his good arm then kicking the man in the back of his head, she knew that she had to make it up to him, no matter what he asked.

Fist stumbled forward and turned around to dodge Ron's left hook only to fall to his side from Ron's side kick to his ribs. Ron quickly followed this up with a hard punch to the face and a brutal kick to Fist's stomach, making Fist rise up off the ground only to receive an elbow to the back of his head.

Fist tripped Ron off his feet and aimed a kick to the boy's face but Ron caught it and without warning, he pulled on it hard, dislocating it, causing Fist to scream out in pain but Ron was far from done. Ron then leapt over Fist while still holding his leg and forced it all the way to Fist's shoulder, causing Fist to scream in agony.

Ron heard this and merely tossed the leg to the side and let out a sigh.

(Ron: All that build up….For this? God, this fucking sucks! Why isn't he more of a challenge?! My pair of leather pants were more of a challenge than this piece of shit!)

As Ron stood there with a look of disappointment in his eyes, Fist slowly began to stumble onto his feet but then fell onto his side but he continued to drag himself in an effort to get away from this changed Stoppable and to everyone's surprise, Ron didn't follow him, he instead said "Aww, Why you going? We were having so much fun…"

"G-Get away from me," Fist said with fear in his voice as Ron slowly began to advance. "No can do Monty boy…I've crippled your ass completely. You have nowhere else to go my friend…Well, except one place," Just as Ron said this, he pulled out "Ash" from his back and pointed it at the man.

"Y-You won't kill me. You're one of the good guys, You have to take me to jail…Give me my rights and all that rubbish," Fist exclaimed with a small grin on his face. Despite Ron's sudden boost in ability, Fist still believed Ron was bluffing until he looked into his eyes.

Those eyes did not hold the kind, reserved eyes of Ron Stoppable, they held an insane whirlwind that held so many things like anger, bloodlust, chaos and dismissal and after seeing this, Fist knew Ron was serious….and he was scared now.

This was when Ron grinned "Oh no Professor, I'm not a good guy anymore, Far from it. You see, being hit with that laser Drakk attack gave me and being in a coma changed me in oddles of ways and this is one of them…" Ron's insane eyes peered down at Fist as he once again cocked his gun. "It's time you say your prayers because you're gonna be meeting the big banana giver in the sky monkey boy…Or in your case, the big dick giver in the ground," Ron said with a sick smirk on his face.

"P-Please Stopp-Ron, I won't do it again, please spare me," Fist pleaded with his executioner. Seeing this, Kim got on her unsteady feet and walked to Ron saying "Ron, that's enough!" Ron turned and looked at Kim as if she had two heads.

Enough?

(Ron: The hell is this? Ok, lets recap. Fist used Bon-Bon and Tara to get him inside the school then invaded it, held everyone hostage, beat you in battle, tried to have me killed and he had whipped Bonnie, Tara and Kim from what I read in the last chapter and she's sticking up for him? The fuck is going on?)

"Kim, Look what Fist has done. He fucked us up and you want him to live? He's better off dead" Ron argued but Kim shook her head. "No, what Fist needs is to go to jail and atone for his crimes!" Ron looked at her as if she had told him that she had a set between her legs.

"Atone? For bum-fucking sakes Kim, We've put him in jail, oh wait, I put his sorry ass in jail many times but he never atones. He breaks out and does another crime and we have to bust him again and I will not fight, break and send his sorry ass to jail where he'll wind up leaving. Today is his last day alive"

"Ron please, we don't kill our enemies, we send them to jail. You need to under-" Kim was about to continue but Bonnie suddenly got up and yelled "Listen up doofus, that insane jackass nearly killed us all today. Don't listen to the princess and just kill him so this shit doesn't happen again!"

Ron looked at Kim then Bonnie then at Fist, who was still trying to get away from him.

What should he do?

(Ron: Paragon or Renegade? Hm…I'll be nice this time arou-Wait a minute! ~suddenly runs to a computer and brings up the old **_UnStoppable with a mouth_** and begins to read it then pauses~ Oh you got to be kidding me! No wonder this sounded familiar! I'm going to kill him then go to jail but nope, that shit isn't happening today!) "Ok, Fine, I'll spare him a long and drawn out death…." Ron said with a sigh, making Kim smile at this and for a moment, Kim really thought Ron was going to kill him…

"Come on, let's get him into handcuffs," Kim said with a small smile, making Ron give a grin of his own.

(Ron: Man, that was a close one ~wipes the sweat off of his forehead and leans on the desk, his elbow pressing the goes to press the renegade button by mistake~)

Ron nodded and was about to put "Ash" back onto his back but a pat of Kim's hand on his shoulder caused him to jump, making him accidentally squeeze the trigger and shot Fist in the head.

And then Kim screamed.

(Ron:….FUCK….MY…LIFE!)

"Ron! How could you do that to him?" Kim screamed out in anger with tears flowing from her eyes while Ron simply stared, feeling guilt in his twisted heart. (Ron: Of all the things my crazy ass has done, I feel bad about making a girl cry. At least I know I'm somewhat normal…)

Ron was about to answer until he saw all the kids he went to school with staring at him with shock in their eyes but then, Tara ran forward and launched herself to Ron and hugged him tightly, saying "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Emphasizing each "Thank you" with a kiss to Ron's face.

(Ron: O-Oh…Wow…She smells like Vanilla and cream…hehehehe)

As Tara continued to assault Ron's face with kisses, every student that was held hostage suddenly got up and let out a deafening roar before crowding around Ron and telling them how happy they were to see him or thanking him for saving their lives to other things except for Bonnie, who simply nodded in thanks to the boy, still fuming and blushing from their brief kiss and Kim, who was staring at Fist's dead body, her hands shaking slightly in rage.

_'This isn't right…He should've stood in front of a judge…not died…not brutally murdered by Ron…No, I can't call him that anymore because that is **NOT** my Ron…'_ And with that, Kim silently snuck out of the room and outside the gym where she saw police officers standing by and with a glance back inside, she let a sorrow filled "I'm sorry" whisper out before heading out.

(Ron: Well…I know where this is going…So I might as well enjoy the fun while it lasts, eh?) "Hey, come on guys, alls I ever did was kill the big bad and his mooks to rescue you guys. It's no big deal really," Ron said with a smile towards everyone, his hand scratching at the back of his neck, his face covered in faint pink lipstick while Tara was now seen with Bonnie, blushing out of her mind but smiling so wide, her dimples could be seen.

(Ron: ~sighs! So cute)

"No big deal? Dude, you saved our lives. I so owe your crazy ass a drink," Brick said with a strong pat on his right shoulder, causing Ron to whimper in pain and fall to the ground with a "oh god!", making Brick sweat drop as well as everyone else.

"Well, looks like he's still a weakling after all if a tiny smack could do that to him," Bonnie said with a vicious grin on her face, only for Ron to pop up in front of her with a grin of his own, instantly making her jump back with another angry blush, remembering what he did last time he did that. "You kiss me again and I'll finish what that ape couldn't!"

"Awws but Bon-Bon, Tara gave me kisses (Ron: Cue Tara's adorable blushing…SOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUTE…Compared to Bonnie hot angry blush, Kim's bashful blush and Yori's super shy "Hinata" blush and X-23's deranged but oh so sexy blush. Daddy likes 'em all baby! Hot-cha-cha-cha!) So why can't you?" Ron said with a grin but before Bonnie could respond, Ron was suddenly lifted up on the shoulders of Brick and was cheered by his peers, all of them saying "Ron" Repeatedly, making Ron stretch his good arm out and grin.

"Boy does it feel good to be king."

(Ron: Until we get outside ya dink…~sighs~ fucking Kim)

When all the captured teens walked out, they walked out to a ton of police officers with their guns drawn and Kim with her arms crossed and her face scrunched up in a mix of anger and sadness with her head down. "Ronald Dean Stoppable! Get off the football star's shoulders and put your hands in the air!"

Everyone was confused (Ron: Better brace myself for this one…) as Brick lowered Ron off his shoulders and to the ground, letting Ron get on his own two feet and walk forward but was immediately stopped by everyone cocking their weapons. "Ok…What the hell is going on?" Ron asked with a tick in his eye and one eye closed.

(Ron: Ehhhh, All those guns gleaming in the sunlight hurts the Ron's eyes)

"Ronald Dean Stoppable, you are under arrest for the murders of Sir Monty Fist and his fellow terrorists now please, put your hands in the air." Instead of fighting it, Ron merely looked out at the crowd and saw Kim standing there and with a shake of his head, Ron leapt down onto the ground and gave her sad frown.

"So…You did it huh?" Ron Asked the redheaded beauty, gazing upon her face with a mixture of betrayal, sadness and anger showing in his eyes.

"Yeah…I did…" She responded with a sad sigh of her own. "This isn't the Ron I know. The Ron I know would have spared him and sent him to the police…Not kill him or anyone, especially in cold blood." (Ron: Despite knowing this was coming…That still pisses me the hell off!)

Ron looked enraged at this and turned around and started gripped his hair in anger before he turned around, his brown eyes flashing to an electric blue, making Kim step back in surprise.

"Kim, Fist was willing to kill you all to get what he wanted. I had to come at him with that same mindset or otherwise, none of us would be standing here right now!" Ron argued back, making Kim tense up and respond with "You don't know that Ron…"

"I do know that Kim. He sent some crazy mutant girl after me who would've killed me but Rufus saved me at literally the last second. He was fully intent on killing everyone to get what he wanted this time and deep down you know it!" Ron shouted out.

"That's not the point Ron! The point is that he could've served life in prison," Kim responded but was interrupted by Ron laughing bitterly and saying "Which he would have escaped, like always." Kim faltered.

(Ron: See, good point ain't it but I'm not even close to done…)

"Do you know what I think this is really about? You're jealous. You're jealous that I saved everyone while you were beaten and tossed to the side like a ragdoll and you just can't take it that your sidekick saved you and the day from becoming a tragedy and you can't take it can you? So you pulled this stunt on me…All so you can be the hero to bring in her rouge ex-sidekick as the cold blooded killer he was…that he became all to save the life of everyone in the school…including you…"

"That's not true…" Kim muttered softly, her hands sliding up her forearms.

"No, it's very true. You always got jealous when Bonnie or any of the other cheerleaders outdid you at something and god forbid if any other hero stepped forward to take your thunder like The Teen Titans, the X-men or even that Ghost, Danny something or other….Face it, If our positions was opposite, you would once again be hailed as the hero while I lay beaten…like always."

"IF this was opposite Ron…I wouldn't be getting arrested as a cold blooded murder," Kim said with an edge to her voice, making Ron stare at her with shock but she wasn't done yet.

"Ron…He broke the law and by law, he was supposed to go to prison for his crime because he was a criminal and because you acted so rashly in saving us, you killed dozens of people and Fist himself so in the process of being the "Hero" You became just as much a villain as him…Maybe even worse!" (Ron: Hm…I see…Remember how I said that I was pissed off earlier? Well now I'm pissed. Did she just compare me to Fist? Did she put me that low? Glad to know she cared so fucking much…)

With a heated look in his eyes, causing said eyes to glow brighter, he said "So I'm worse than Fist? I'M WORSE THAN FIST? I fought by your side for years, watched your back through all of our battles together with Drakken, Duff, Fist, Shego and every other villain in the world while he lied, stole, raped, and murdered and you're saying I'm WORSE than he is? That I, Your best friend and partner, no, sidekick that has saved your life countless times including now is worse than HE?"

"FOR KILLING COUNTLESS PEOPLE? YES?"

(Ron:…The hell with this. I don't need to be yelled at for saving lives while fatty asses out here let me do all the dirty work. I'm so out of here!)

Suddenly, Ron's eyes returned to their normal color but the rage was still behind them and with a cold, emotionless voice, he said "So…This is it? After everything we've been through…After the countless days I've been your best friend…You're throwing it all away? Fine…Team Possible is no more…But know this, If I get out…No, **When** I get out, don't ever expect me to save you again…"

Ron then let out a bitter laugh while hidden tears shined through his eyes. "I came all this way…Woke up from a coma…got hurt and nearly killed several times over to save someone that I loved dearly and this is the payment I receive for putting my life on the line? I guess while I was so busy in love, I didn't see that you never gave an iota of a damn for me…This just proves it…"

Kim's body seized up at this.

_'Ron…He loved me?'_

With that, Ron walked passed her and held up his hand which made the police step forward and grab his stretched out arm and place the cuffs around both of his wrists, making Ron wince softly and with two police officers on each side of him, the took him away but when Ron asked them to stop for a moment, they did and with that chance, he turned to see Kim's back and said his last words to her.

"Goodbye Kim, I hope you're satisfied with seeing me like this…"

As the police took him away, Tara's suddenly snapped and ran out of the group and ran past Ron and stopped him and the officers next to him and said "You're not taking him!"

Ron as well as the police officers looked at her in surprise but one of the officers snapped out of their surprise and said "Ma'am, please move out of our way and go to the ambulance" Tara shook her head and stayed in front of them in defiance, saying "No, He risked his life and got hurt just to save ours. You can't just take him to jail for saving us!"

"He broke the law Ma'am"

"The Hell with that law! He's a hero…My hero…Please…Just don't take him…" Tara said, now pleading with the officers across from her. Seconds later, Bonnie and Brick ran up behind the officers and to Tara's side, and the first one to speak was Bonnie.

"Tara's right. He may be a loser but he's an heroic loser. You can't just take him" Brick nodded in agreement and stared at the officers but the men in blue did not waver by their standoff and after a quick motion, more officers showed up and took the three teens by their shoulders and tried to take them away but all three struggled against the officers grip until Ron looked up and spoke.

"Guys…Thanks for defending me but…There is nothing any of us can do…at least not right now so stop…I couldn't stand it if you guys got arrested because of me…" Bonnie and Brick reluctantly stopped their struggling but Tara continued until the officer finally loosened his hold and she immediately ran to Ron and embraced him hard, crying into his bleeding chest, which made Ron feel like shit.

"Tara…" Ron whispered softly, his eyes closing while his head dipped down to place a comforting kiss upon the top of her head.

(Ron: Tara…Why didn't I notice you before? Man, this is the most fucked up day I've ever had!)

"This isn't fair," Tara whimpered into Ron's chest while squeezing him tighter, causing Ron to cough lightly. "I know but hey, no one appreciates a hero these days, even an anti-hero like myself," Ron sighed out dramatically, making Tara look up at him with sob but laugh as well. "Look, I'll be fine Tara…You'll see me again one day soon." Ron said with a wink, making her smile tearfully.

"Do you promise?"

"Of course I do? I saved your life didn't I? Why would I, "The best damn guy in the world" lie?"

Tara let out a tearful giggle and said "You always know how to cheer me up Ron, even when I don't want you too…" She suddenly looked at the ground for a moment before leaning up to kiss him very lightly on the lips, stunning the boy as well as Bonnie and Brick as well as Kim, who was watching from afar. "Goodbye Ron…" Tara said before she walked off to the side, letting the police and Ron walk past.

(Ron: That kiss, while good, made me feel worse than before…)

Bonnie cupped her hands together and shouted "You better be safe loser! I still haven't killed you for kissing me and talking about my boobs!"

"And I still owe you a drink!" Brick added as well with a shout, causing Ron to look at them as he was being put in the back of the police squad car and said "Of course, I'm the leading man in this little fic reborn! You'll see me again soon!" With that, the police pushed his head into the car and soon, the car was moving and Ron was gone.

* * *

Ron:….What a fucked up way to end a chapter. Its like damn.

Rufus: Yeah, da fuck?


	6. Chapter 6

Ron: Sup everybody, Ron-pool here and I'm here to give you the next chapter but first I guess you guys should know where I am. I'm in a maximum state prison. And I cannot wait to tell you guys what's been going on but an author's note.

Thanks for the reviews and keep hope alive that I'm freed! Red and Black Powah baby! Unlimited Powah! Now if you guys excuse me…~ playboy with a Harley Quinn and Black Cat in a skimpy black bikini on the cover, their hair covering their large breasts ~ I gots some readying to do…Oh Black Cat….Harley Quinn…You two can F #& me any day…

Rufus: ~reading his own magazine~ Enjoy

**_*static*_**

* * *

**_UnStoppable with a Mouth_**

**_Chapter Six_**

_"Of course, I'm the leading man in this fic! You'll see me again soon!" _

Tara watched helplessly as Ron got into the police cruiser and rode off into the sunset to a place he didn't belong, to a place she had no doubt he wouldn't survive. _'No, don't think like that,'_ Tara chastised herself. Ron said he was coming back.

He was** her** leading man after all…

Tara felt a hand touch her shoulder, making her flinch and move away, only to see her friend Bonnie's sympathetic look. "Tara, I know that you're upset over the crazed loser turned hero but he'll come back…"

Brick placed his hand on her other shoulder and smiled softly at the girl, making her smile back but as the three of the them turned around, they saw Kim talking the with the chief of police and her sight turned red. "That bitch." Tara growled out lowly as her hands clenched up to her fist, balling them so tight that blood slowly seeped out.

(Ron: ~reading a but then sits the playboy down, gets ready to type on the keyboard but pauses, shrugs, and leans back on the chair to continue reading it~ I'm taking a day off….Oh Shadowcat and Catwoman….You two can be my naughty kittens any day)

It was her fault.

Tara shook her way from Bonnie and Brick's grasp and walked straight up to Kim, who had just got through talking to the chief officer only to turn around to a brutal slap to the face, sending her to the ground but Kim did not have time to recover because Tara immediately pounced on her, gripping the former's long fiery red hair, pulling on it while various officers rushed over to pull the girl off the resident hero, her hands still reaching for her. "You did this! You bitch! I swear I'll find a way to make you pay!"

Not to be attacked like that, Kim launched herself at Tara and tackled her through the police's body, sending them both to the ground, after a brief struggle, Kim found herself on top and immediately dealt a right smack to Tara's face before shouting "I had no choice, he committed murder!"

With a growl, Tara pulled Kim's head down by her hair and flipped their positions and rapidly began to smack her face with both hands, shouting "You betrayed Ron! You took him from me! I'll make you pay for this! Traitor! Traitor!"

Bonnie was stunned.

She had never seen her friend act like this before in her entire life _'Then again, her knight had just gone to jail for saving us basically…'_ Bonnie inwardly sneered at this. In all her life, she had seen a lot of betrayals. Her parents divorcing, her sisters becoming screaming bitches and countless couples cheating on one another but never had she even dreamed of Kim Possible doing what she did to her best friend since pre-K.

_'Then again, she lives by "anything's Possible for a Possible" So I guess this was Possible too…Pun intended…Tch, I'm sounding like the loser…'_ Bonnie thought to herself with a bitter grin. Even after the fact, she didn't believe that Kim would betray someone who went through hell and back, risked his life many times and have to deal with her bitchy attitude. He was the perfect friend and she had fed him to the dogs.

Bonnie had already hated Kim Possible for having everything she had but for her to just betray her best friend when he didn't have to save them was an all-time low so she couldn't help but let a wicked grin form on her face as she watched Tara continued her onslaught on the battered Possible...

Until Kim once again flipped their positions and started to repeatedly slam her head to the ground with a dark scowl on her face and that's when the police decided to pull the two girls apart but as Kim was being pulled away off of Tara, the blond cheerleader got in one last kick to Kim's stomach, knocking the air out of her.

"You'll pay for this Possible! I fucking swear it!" Tara screamed in anger, her blue eyes gleaming with rage and sadness in them. Enraged from the kick, Kim broke out from the police and pounced on Tara and the officers, shouting out "You'll pay for this Tara! Count on it!"

Twenty minutes later, Bonnie found herself sighing as she walked to the heaving Tara, who's forehead was covered in bandages and her right cheek covered up with a bandage, bandages wrapped around her stomach and her left thigh but she wasn't alone because next to her were three officers.

Bonnie smirked and using her gift of persuasion she learned "Debate class" skills, she managed to get the officers to leave her friend with a warning instead of an arrest due to grief but once they left, it took her ten minutes of trying to not only persuade her friend to calm down but also for her to relax and soon, Tara was soon laying in Bonnie's car in the backseat, curled into a ball, sleeping.

_'I should have known that her love for that loser would drive her off the deep end…Kind of like him…'_ Bonnie thought to herself as she gazed at her sleeping best friend. Deep down, she was proud that Tara had stood up for Ron when none of them could, even though she and Brick wanted too. But then a certain thought came into her mind.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"I gotta say Bon-Bon, for being such an annoying rich girl, you sure aren't in the itty bitty titty committee," Bonnie stared at him in shock before she blushed angrily and tried to hit him but Ron rolled off her lap and flip onto his feet where he saw Fist climbing out his hole. _

_"You loser! If our lives weren't in your hands, I would strangle you and save Fist the trouble!" Bonnie yelled only to see Ron's smirking face in front of hers and without warning, he gave her a kiss on the lips, shocking here and everyone else. He pulled back with a even large smirk and said "Well god damn! If that's all I had to do to shut those hot lips up, I would've done it lifetimes ago. Mocha flavored lipstick, Daddy likes."_

**_Scene Change_**

_"Well, looks like he's still a weakling after all if a tiny smack could do that to him," Bonnie said with a vicious grin on her face, only for Ron to pop up in front of her with a grin, instantly making her jump back with an angry blush, remembering what he did last time he did that. "You kiss me again and I'll finish what that ape couldn't!"_

_"Awws but Bon-Bon, Tara gave me kisses so why can't you?"_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

Bonnie couldn't help but let a grin form on her lips as she thought of his words but little did she know, her middle and index fingers were touching her lips as well.

_'Well….Who knows, I do owe you for saving us and going to jail for doing so I hope you manage to get out soon…Loser…'_ Bonnie didn't realize two things. One, she had called him a loser yeah, but she thought it in almost an affectionate tone and second, she didn't even know that Brick was now wavering his hand in front of her face and when she noticed,

"Are you sure you don't want me to follow you home tonight?" Brick ask Bonnie with concern on his face. The two weren't going out anymore but they were good friends and he was worried, especially when he realized that crazed maniac had sought those two out specifically. Bonnie smiled at her friend's concern. "It's fine Brick. We'll be fine, ok?"

Brick nodded and gave her a small peck on the cheek before he headed out to his own car but he didn't leave just yet. He waited until Bonnie pulled out and drove away which he then drove off, following her until she got home safely but as he did, his mind wandered on the day's events and to be honest, he didn't know what to think.

He thought he was invincible. That nothing could ever go wrong in his life but today, he, Brick Flagg, the greatest high school football player after Flash Thompson, taught him that those thoughts could change in an instant.

He was big, strong, powerful and quick but he talked a big game, calling himself "The bravest of them all" but when everything had gone to hell, everyone had looked up at him as if to say "save us" but he didn't. He had surrendered without a fight. He had felt so weak, so spineless….He was nothing. But…That's when Ron Stoppable came in.

Ronald was a skinny toothpick compared to Brick. He was clumsy, goofy, weak…spineless and yet…He did what Brick didn't he stormed into their school like a bat out of hell, killed many of people just to save people that humiliated him on a daily basis, something Brick couldn't do…He had never liked Ron but after today, he respected the hell out of Stoppable and maybe when Ron got out, he would be the first one there to see him.

But he would need to make a few changes in his life…

* * *

**_Reaper Prison_**

"Alright Stoppable, out of the car."

Ron looked absolutely pissed off as the police officer opened the door for him, making Ron grunt and step out onto the cement ground, a sneer written across his face. Standing before him was a giant prison castle like fortress with pitch black brings with small red skulls outlining the large wooden gate which had a blood red doorknob on it.

(Ron: ~sits playboy down with a frown and stares at the prison~ What…The…Actual…Fuckery…Is…This?)

"Where in the skull fucking hell are we? Skull n' Bones prison?" Ron asked with confusion and outright fury in his voice. Never before has he or K…_Her_ been here before, let alone know about this place. The Officer looked down at the still wounded Stoppable and said to him "This is Reaper Prison, headed by Harris Bringer and his assistant, Sarah Ren…It's a new prison that we put all of the male criminals when you put them in jail…Its fairly new."

Ron looked horrified at this.

(Ron: With very damn good reason to be!)

Seeing the look on Ron's face, the police officer sighed, saying "It's not like we want to do this to you, especially for all the good you've done but…you committed a federal crime and no matter how much I respect you and wish I didn't have to put you In here…I have no choice." Ron nodded with a little sigh as he followed the two police officers towards the large dual wooden doors, with huge frown.

(Ron: Well gang, let us recap my day so far. I had just woken up from my coma, got some new threads, snuck my way into school, got to kick all…ahem…"ninja" ass, killed Fist, saved everyone, got a kiss from the Bon-Bon, Made Tara blush oh so cutely, got Brick to get me on his shoulders, had my former best friend stab me in the back for saving them and killing Fist, Saw Tara cry and now I'm at a prison where all my enemies will be in….Yup, if I could restart from my last saving point at the hospital, I would)

After a few minutes of confirmation from the Officer to the guards, the large wooden doors slowly opened, revealing to Ron a large opening where two guards in white and black uniforms with hoods over their heads and a mask covering their entire faces met with him and the officers. "Well, well, this is a face we all never thought we would see in here," The guard on the right said with a teasing tone in _her_ voice, causing Ron to scowl immensely.

"Hey, how about kissing the whitest and Jewish part of my ass!" Ron responded, causing the two masked guards to laugh before the one on the right walked forward and punched the teen in his face, sending the handcuffed boy to the ground. "That was uncalled for!" The officer exclaimed with rage in his cage but the woman didn't listen.

Instead, she walked forward to the downed Ron, kneeled down next to him and said "That was pretty funny. It'll be even funnier when I tell it to my friends while you're licking my pussy new meat."

(Ron: Well…I see she hasn't changed at all. Seriously, how vulgar is this bitch?)

"Hey Ti, take this little future pussy muncher to his cell," The woman said, causing her partner to nod and grabbed Ron by his wounded shoulder, causing him to growl out in pain. "Is all of this really necessary?" The officer asked with worry, his eyes staring at the retreating Stoppable.

"Oh Garrett…You are still too young to understand. We have to do this to get these criminals to behave, otherwise they'll try to escape" The Guard explained. The Officer let out a small sigh and replied with a sad sigh "But he's no criminal Sarah…"

"Well, he must be if he's coming into my jail…So while he's here, he's no hero…he a criminal…" Sarah replied before almost pushing the Officer out to the wooden doors and just before he closed them, she said "…And he's my prisoner now."

* * *

**_Ron_**

"I'm so pissed off right now that I can't even begin to DESCRIBE how angry I am…." Ron muttered in pain as the guard gripped his wounded arm harder, leading him down the long corridors with tons of prisoners saying various responses like...

"Look what we got here boys! Fresh meat!"

"I bet his sucks like a pro whore on a Friday night"

"Looks at that sexy ass"

"Is that Stoppable? Finally, my dream of turning him into my bitch will come true!"

or Ron's least favorite one...

"Wait till shower time Stoppable!"

(Ron: That sounded…**Very** familiar…And very creepy…Wait…~brings up the old **_Unstoppable with a Mouth_** and reads ahead then sighs with a frown~ Fucking Gill ass Gill….)

Finally, the guard stopped in front of a door and with a press of a few keys, the door opened to reveal his barren room, much to his relief. "This will be your room Stoppable," The guard said as he pushed Ron inside roughly, making Ron stumble and fall to the floor, making him growl deeply. (Ron: I have to say, this ain't a good first impression for me…I might need to get into another prison)

"Well thanks for the nice introduction, I'll make sure to give you a nice health tip next time," Ron said to the guard with a dry tone and a smirk just before the door slammed shut. Ron waited for a few moments before finally saying "Alright Rufus, out you go." with a small muffled sound, Rufus hopped out of his master's pocket and landed on the bed with a huff.

"Not…like…place," Rufus said with a pout and a cross of his little arms, making Ron sigh softly.

"I know little fella but we'll need to deal for a while. Besides, I'm going to cause some major chaos while I'm here and if you want to stay, I'll need your help" Rufus got an evil grin on his little face.

(Ron: Oh, I like the grin a lot)

"Yeah…Lets…" Rufus said.

(Rufus: Chaos, thy name is Ru-Ru)

Before anything could come of it however, the door was being opened so Rufus had to dart under the pillow and he did it right on time because a pale skinny but curvy white woman in her mid-twenties with long flowing black hair, a white shirt with a black jacket, black skintight pants, black boots strolled into the room.

"How is my new pussy licker doing?" The woman asked with a cocky smirk on her face, her red eyes gleaming in amusement.

(Ron: Well...This is Sarah Ren...Surprisingly, she has a decent if kinda small pair of breasts and a nice ass to boot...to bad her personality sucks ass)

"Well, if it isn't Minister Killjoy, using her powers to suck the fun out of a very un-fun place. So tell me Minister, are your asshole tendencies about to show now or are you coming in her to suck me off as an apology for earlier?" Sarah looked down at Ron with an obvious annoyed look.

"Stoppable, I'm going to make this clear one ti-"

"Yeah because you didn't make it clear at all during my time out there, Flatty Patty."

Sarah was confused for a moment until his eyes told her exactly what he was talking about, making her look down at her chest and look at him with such an intense hatred, Ron knew she was staring at him with hate in her eyes, despite them being covered up, making a smug smirk on his face.

"Now before you talk FP, I got something to say. That shot out there was a lucky one. I was handcuffed and I was/still am wounded for all the shit that has happened to me from today's events. We both know that I'm going to heal so how about we do this. You don't ever hit me again which will cause no embarrassing things to happen on your end or, we wait until I heal and we get rid of this because I don't need another enemy in this fucked up place and from the sounds of it out there, those guys know me and they want my ass, figuratively and Literally so my hands are going to be tied. What do you say FP?" Using his right arm, he weakly put it out for her to shake…Which she did immediately.

"I'll take that deal Stoppable but remember this…" Suddenly, he was pulled into a vicious knee to his stomach, making him gasp out loudly in pain before falling to the ground before her.

"I am your god in this place and until our fight, you are not to cross me in any way because if you do, I will make sure those criminals out there have their way with you until you're the new bitch of Reaper Prison," Sarah then smirked and went to turn her body when she heard a wheezy laugh coming from behind her, causing her to face Ron.

Ron got on to his knees and panted for a few moments before he shot forward and slammed his head against hers, making her mask crack as well as sending her to the floor.

"Well then, allow me to retort. You do anything to piss me off like you just did, you don't have to worry about our fight because when I'm done with you, you're going to be **my** bitch so pip pip and cheerio your ass out of here." Sarah got on her feet and gave Ron and hateful stare under her mask and made her way to the door but as she closed it, Ron said something that really pissed her off.

"Until our next show down you Flat Chest, wanna-be Mass Effect 2 Miranda Lawson without that biotic power having ass pyscho bitch!"

* * *

Rufus: Dude, is it wise for you to start making enemies like this?

Ron: Chill out My Partner in crime, I got this all under control…So far now to those reading, I hope I satisfied your Ron man and Deadpool itch because the next chapter will be about Kim's personal torture about what she did as well as getting my official codename ~squeals in excitement~

Rufus: Well, until the next chapter of **_UnStoppable with a Mouth_**….See you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron: HEHEHEHEHE

Brick: He shouldn't be so excited about this.

Tara: He's just excited to get his name

Brick:…Still, he's in prison. He should be more worried about his surroundings.

Bonnie: That's the loser for you

Ron: ~still cackling wildly but pauses~ Wha? Was Bonnie and Tara asking for a kiss?

Bonnie: ~blushes hot red~ NO!

Tara: ~blushes cutely~ A-Ah…

Brick: Wish I had this kind of luck with the ladies...

Ron: You will now everyone, enjoy the show!

Rufus: Here we go!

**_*static*_**

* * *

**_UnStoppable with a Mouth_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

The police had parked their squad car in the driveway of the Possible home and as she looked at her home, Kim let a deep withering sigh leave her lips. Today had been a long day for her and everyone and all she needed to do was rest it off and wake up the next day like it was all a bad dream but deep down in her core, she knew that this was no dream.

Her school had been taken hostage, Ron came to save them and succeeded, she then had him arrested for murder. Did she feel low doing that? No. She felt that she had done the right thing. Monkey Fist had surrendered and he killed him in cold blood but the funny part was, as she left the car, she felt lighter than she did before.

She hated the fact that he was now locked up in a cell but she felt lighter than air. No more multiple trips to Bueno Nacho, No more Smarty-Mart, no more clinginess, no more goofy stories, no more mistakes and no more distractions. He was her best friend and she was his but she often wished she had someone more…Competent as her mission partner.

The police lead her to the door and knocked on it as she stood in the middle and with a bright smile, she watched the door open to her worried mother, Anne Possible, whose worried expression immediately melted into a look of relief and happiness and with a loud "Kimmie!" Kim felt her mother embrace her with so much strength, it took her breath away.

She could hear her mother thank the police before the officers left and before she could say a word, she was swept into the house where she met the hugs of her father, James Possible and her brothers, Jim and Tim Possible. The family spent all night coddling and spoiling her with anything she desired and Kim found herself being a very happy Possible…

Her parents nor her brothers didn't even bother watching the news anymore for a while due to knowing what would be on it and that was just fine with her. She wanted to put this nightmare behind her but little did she know…

* * *

**_One month Later_**

Kim was nervous.

Why shouldn't she be? She knew that when R-_he_ saved the school a month ago, the majority of their peers had instantly viewed them as their hero...That she unfortunately betrayed moments later, she felt that all of them would hold a grudge against her for her actions.

But as she combed her hair in front of the mirror to straighten it out, she let a little smile grace her lips. She had saved their lives many times over and all of them knew that so why would anyone take what _he_ did over what she did. Bounding down the stairs, she gave her parents a kiss on the cheek before running out the doors to the school.

* * *

**_Middleton High School_**

_'Well...So far, so good. Now just to put my stuff away and head to class before everyone arrives,'_ Kim thought to herself as she walked down the empty halls of Middleton High as stealthy as... Possible (Ron: ~grins, wearing a troll face mask~ What can I say to that pun? It was im-POSSIBLE to resist hehehehe) but as she wandered down to her classroom, she saw a familiar blond girl sitting in Ro-_His_ seat.

Tara didn't seem to notice the teen superhero however. She was just looking down at _his _desk with her hair flowing over her face but suddenly, the red-haired teen heard a sob leave the girl's mouth.

(Ron: Tara...Are you crying for me?)

Despite the incident between her and Tara coming into her mind, Kim couldn't let her suffer over..._Him _so with a hesitant sigh, Kim stepped further into the room, saying "Tara..."

The girl snapped her head up from someone calling her name and that's when Kim saw the tear streaks on her face with red eyes. (Ron: Goddess Tara Hardy...You looked as if old man Titan finally had his filthy way with you in the showers like he did with pretty boy Arian…I...I don't like this one fucking bit...)

Kim saw the confusion in Tara's face before anger swiftly filled them. "You…" She narrowed her reddened eyes. "Don't you even talk to me _Possible..._" she said with a cat-like hiss that held so much venom, Kim had to take a step back in alarm and in slight intimidation.

"Look Tara" Kim started slowly, taking a step forward.

"I understand that it's my fault for what happened but you can't cry for him. He wouldn't want tha-" Kim was totally taken by surprise by the hard slap she had received to her face but when she whipped her head back, the enraged look on Tara's face was what met her. "You have no right...You have no damn right to even say that!"

"I have every right to say that! _He's my best friend."_ Another harsh slap from Tara caused Kim's blood to boil but she held back on tearing her head clean from her shoulders. "The minute you fed him to the cops, he was no longer your best friend you backstabber so don't you even try saying that!" Tara said with a furious tone in her voice but Kim didn't back down this time.

"Now listen here Tara…"

"No! You will listen to me Possible." Tara interrupted suddenly, making Kim scowl in anger but she bit her tongue. "Now you say Ron is your best friend but let me ask you this Kim...in the one month school's been out, have you even gone to visit him?" Kim's scowl had faltered at this but Tara continued, not even bothering to hear Kim's answer.

"Because we, meaning me, Bonnie and Brick have seen him. Hell, our entire school, even principal Barkin has been to where he's held captive and you know what? He's miserable in there." Now it was Kim's turn to interrupt her current "enemy" with "Now I smell bullshit Tara. The police haven't given out the location of _his i_mprisonment."

"Ah true but who needs the police when you have a little pink friend to tell you?" Tara smirked while Kim's mind had to process what she had just heard. Rufus had told them of Ron's prison placement? Why hadn't he come to her.

Tara seemed to read her mind because the next words from her mouth were "Because Rufus no longer trusts you and that's sad considering he was Team "Possible's" mascot but you know something? We may have found out from Rufus but doesn't your techy expert genius know how to get this information? He could have very well told you where Ron was at your request but you didn't, did you?"

Kim's heart sank at this.

She had been so busy the last three months to try and rebuild her family she had destroyed due to her mistake that he, the one who had also caused the pain to her family, had faded from her mind. (Ron: Ironic...I think?)

"You know what I think? I think that you were so busy caring about yourself that you didn't even care about Ron enough to bother to see if he was still alive...and you know what's worse? The fact that you even call yourself a hero when all you were was what you called Ron the most. The distraction."

Kim was pissed now. She could deal with the neglect of Ron but no one was going to call her a damned distraction so it was her turn to deliver a slap to Tara's face, yelling "I was never the damned distraction! I walked into every lair I could and destroyed it and any plans the villain of the week made!"

Tara let out a roar and tackled Kim out of the classroom and into a bunch of lockers next to it and when Kim landed against it, Tara had gripped Kim's wrists as the redhead went to swing at her and pinned them against the lockers with surprising strength and held them there.

"No Possible, Rufus had told me about your missions and he told me that every single time you and the "villain of the week" fought, it was him and Ron that caused the place to exploded, ruining their plans. You merely fought the bodyguards and that Shego woman...But you can't admit that you were the distraction can you? You know, Bonnie always told me that your ego was giving you a big head but I had never believed her until now..."

Tara then smiled bitterly and said "You honestly thought you were doing all the work didn't you? Let me answer my own question. You did. Why? Because of that famous saying we all know and "love". "Anything's Possible for a Possible". Ain't that how it goes?"

Tara then lowered her face down to Kim's, a cat like grin on her face as she pressed herself farther down on Kim's lap to keep her wiggling body still and said "I'm right...I can see it in those eyes of yours but you'll never admit it. You know, whenever you were on the news, all of the reporters always announced you as "The girl that can do anything" right? Then why can't you see your own arrogance? Why can't you see that without Ron, you wouldn't be the famous Kim Possible and to make it worse, you haven't even said his damn name since this convo started..."

"That's not true. With or without _him_...I would have become great and the only reason you're sticking up to him is because you l-love him" Kim spat out with anger as she struggled in Tara's grip, not even realizing what she had said about not acknowledging Ron's name.

"You really think that? Well, we'll see how that turns out because right now, there is no "distraction" to help you now...And you know what, I do care deeply for him but even before these feelings took place, I saw something great within him and i'm sure you do too which is why you hog all the credit whenever a mission is complete and make sure that he's in your shadow like a good "sidekick", right?"

Tara sneered at the horrific realization that had come to life and pulled herself from Kim's body and said "You hindered his growth just so you can have all the fame and glory for yourself…And call yourself his best friend? You used him to make your name worldwide and deep down...you know it" And with that, Tara walked back into the classroom and returned herself to Ron's seat.

(Ron: Wow...)

The day hadn't gotten any better after that incident.

Kim was on the receiving end of every dirty look that everyone could give her and it nearly caused her to have a mental breakdown due to not being used to any of it but she hoped that when she got home, things would be better...

* * *

**_Possible Home_**

When Kim got home later that day, she sat down her bookbag and made her way to the stairs but as she went to the stairs, she could faintly hear the TV running and she could faintly hear "Middleton High school" and "Attacked". She walked into the kitchen and saw he parents and brothers staring intently at the TV and with a peak over her shoulder, Kim gasped.

It had shown a video of Ron grabbing weapons and crashing his motorcycle into the school building, making Jim and Tim utter a drawn out "Cool" in unison while James and Anne gasped in shock at the bold move Ron pulled out and Kim had to admit, he looked pretty cool doing it too.

The report then went over what they believed happened in the school where they then showed the clip of Ron being carried out on Brick's shoulders while all her classmates surrounded him, chanting his name while he laughed but dread suddenly filled her heart. _'D-Did they record what happened?'_ She immediately got her answer when the camera zoomed in to her talking to the police.

She wished she had the remote then but as she looked, her father held it in his right hand. _'So much for that idea…'_ then the scene happened and what's worse, she could hear her own words and she was shocked by them. _'I sounded so…Heartless…'_ She thought to herself as she continued to watch the proceeding scene.

Then after their confrontation, the Cameraman followed the police and Ron's movements which then showed Ron, Bonnie, Tara and Brick and after that scene which left Kim oddly confused at why she hated it, the Camera then turned to the reporter, who was still lip locked with that police officer.

Then she saw all heads turn towards her.

All was silent as she stared at her family, who stared at her with shocked and upset looks but none trumped the ones her shaking twin brothers were giving her.

"So this is why no one bothered to talk about Ron this past month…" Anne said softly, holding back a light sob. James merely wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her while giving a stern look to his daughter.

Slowly, Tim said "Dude…That was so-"

"-Heartless. How could you do that to-"

"-Ron? How could you?!" Jim and Tim asked her with anger and tears in their eyes. To them, Ron wasn't just Kim's best friend but they felt like he was their older brother. He had been there when they were born and taught them how to be mischievous as well as kind and caring and to see their own sister do this to their "Brother" had really made them upset, so much so that when they asked this question, tears were visibly falling from their eyes.

"James, you should take Timmy and Jimmy upstairs," Anne said calmly to her husband, who looked very torn by not only doing what his wife asked or staying here but about whose side he should be on. Kim was his daughter, as Anne was doing now. The two of them had been there since she was a small little rose bud which had fully blossomed into a lovely flower. They had been there through all her good times, her bad times and her….Other times and they loved her dearly, as they did with their two sons.

But in that same regard, He also sees Ron as he son. Both James and Anne knew that as wonderful parents that they are to their son, Ron's mom and dad were fairly busy and had no time to fully be there with their son and at first, the Possible Matriarch and Patriarch felt bad for the young Stoppable but in quick time, they found themselves loving Ron as if they were his child. They had also shared the good times, bad times and…other times with Ron and they could not picture their lives without him.

James nodded and took the two upset twins upstairs but gave his daughter a stern look, which Kim withered under.

Kim knew at that moment, things were going to be bad.

The talk that happened after James returned from consoling the twins was nothing short of a sad experience Kim would never go through ever again. They first began telling her that what Ron did was not acceptable. Taking another life never is but what she had done was callous, cold hearted and cruel.

Kim countered that it was her job to bring in criminals and she had no choice but to do just that with Ron, no matter how much it had hurt her to do so which in hindsight, it did (Ron: So boring ~drawls out sarcastically~).What made this even more damning in her eyes was that she then said that what she saw wasn't HER Ron, it was like she was seeing his evil side, Zorpox in action than his original self but more….Insane than before.

She the argued that criminals were to be bought in front of a judge and stand for their crimes, not being killed in such a brutal fashion but then her father countered that with most villains she had tackled, there was always a chance of people dying, including herself and Ron.

He told her that the people she tangled with on almost a weekly basis were evil and heartless villains and he bought up when Ron was put in the coma where she cried, thinking he was never going to wake up which made Kim felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

James then recalled every mission Kim and Ron had with Fist as their enemy. He had put together that Fist had a flare of dramatics as well as a large narcissistic attitude and with each plan he made only to become failures once Team Possible were done with him made him become more desperate until he had reached that point in his life where he knew it all needed to end.

He told her that every villain he has ever read about that had died (Ron: Of course, because every father needs to know about what their child and her best friend would be going against) always had that one hero that foiled their plans and after enough of them, the villain would set up an impossible situation that would wind up killing the hero or themselves or both…Or alternatively, give them massive success.

Magnum Opus was what the villains called it.

He believed that Fist had gone into Middleton High, knowing he could die but the want for victory was too great to withstand and he believed that since Ron was in a coma and he had Kim trapped  
and beaten, he had won but had never known that Ron would have woken up and went blazing into the school, causing his and all of his men's deaths.

Kim shook her head. She had seen Fist begging for his life, begging that insane person that used to be her friend to spare him but Ron did not. She even relayed this to her parents but then Anne said "I'm glad Ron did it," shocking both James and Kim.

"I hate to know that someone had lost their life but from all the crimes he has done and the constant trying to kill you both, who knew what Fist was planning to do next. Kimberly, he got very close to taking your life, our daughter's life and everyone's life who was stuck in the gym of that mad man…Fist was a danger that could not escape this time Kimmie because if he did, he would've preformed his Magnum Opus and would have killed you both…And I'd rather have a dead villain that no one will miss than a dead Daughter and Son…."

With that said, Kim felt a tear fall from her eyes as she stared at the sad green eyes of her mother and father, though James was barely able to cover it up but then he said "And while we are glad this had happened and you and Ron both lived but the fact of what you did was nothing short of a betrayal Kimmie-cub.."

Anne nodded I agreement and added on to that with "Fist was a dangerous man Kimmie and Ron knew this. Ron knew that this would be the last day Fist would endanger anyone. I find it almost…Poetic…"

Kim noticed that a glint in her mother's eyes that she had never saw in them before but it was gone before she could characterize it and continued on. "Ron had always hated fighting, let alone killing but it needed to be done Kimmie, he had to save everyone, he had to save you but how did you thank him? We saw how he looked on the news. He looked as if he went through hell to save you and yet you did not even thank him."

_'I...'_ Was all Kim could think right at that moment as hot salty tears began to fall from her green emerald eyes. Her mom was right. She hadn't even thanked him for saving her or anyone, she instead berated him for killing Fist and yelled at him but before she could say anything, her mom continued.

"Instead, you turned your back on him and fed him to the police. You betrayed your best friend for risking everything to save you and his peers when he had just woken up from a coma...Which has shown through many of the patients I've treated when they first wake up to be disorientated, experience memory loss and even show signs of alternate characteristics….You did Ron was acting more like that Zorpox character when you saw him correct?"

With more tears falling, Kim nodded. She was finally able to understand what her mom was getting through to her. Ron had just woken up from a coma but he was still disoriented but instead of getting his head in order, he had rushed to save her and their classmates, suffering more injuries and nearly getting killed himself and all she did was yell at him and then had him arrested…Then Ron's words came back to her.

_"You're jealous that I saved everyone while you were beaten and tossed to the side like a ragdoll and you just can't take it that your sidekick saved you and the day from becoming a tragedy so you pulled this stunt on me…All so you can still be in the spotlight. You wanted to be the Hero that brings her rouge ex-sidekick, the cold blooded killer to justice…But, I had to become that killer to save everyone's life, including yours…"_

_'He was right'_ She finally admitted to herself. _'I was jealous…I was the hero, the girl that could do anything and yet…He effortlessly took down Fist, something I couldn't do…Something I could **never** do…I tried using my moral code to defend what I did but all I was yesterday was a green eyed bitch…And I hurt h-him…I…Betrayed him….Me, the person he **loved** betrayed him in the highest degree…All so I could have that spotlight…'_

"Kimmie-cub" Her father spoke softly, his eyes portraying sadness in them. "We love you with all of our hearts and we are glad you only got away with few injuries to yourself and your classmates but we are very disappointed with you Kim…And we hope that you learn from this tremendous mistake….And we can only hope that the twins and Ron himself can find it in their hearts to forgive you…"

And with that, Anne and James left the room, leaving the tearful Kim Possible alone, feeling weaker than she had ever been in her entire life.

_'R-Ron….I'm sorry…'_

* * *

**_Reaper's Prison_**

It had been one month since Ron's life changed forever and so far, things had gone as expected. He had to kick tons of ass in the showers so he wouldn't be forced to pick up the soap, he had to find a quiet place to eat at lunch and he had to constantly find ways to entertain himself in which Sarah became his newfound TV show called: **_Messing with Ren_**. It was a huge hit with Rufus who didn't have to be in here with him but he was and Ron was grateful.

Without Rufus, Ron knew he would've gone insane(r?) in this place on the first day

But today, It was lunch-time at Reaper prison and Ron Stoppable had been eating a sandwich by himself while Rufus was digging into the mash potatoes, enjoying his lunch when the two heard a **very** familiar voice say "Well if it ain't Stoppable. Eating all alone..."

Ron's eyebrow rose when he heard his last name and turned around to see one of his most hated foes, Gil "Gill" Moss standing behind him with a very large, very muscular Caucasian man behind him, cracking his fist slowly. "Well, Well, Well, if it ain't good ol' Gilligan from camp Wanna-weep. Last time I saw you, you were eating my fist in the Bahamas-"

(*Record scratches*)

(*Puts on Shenmue Cassette Tape Music: Yokosuka Blues*

Ron: Hello beauties, it's time for...**_Ron's funny Backstory! _***cue Confetti*)

Ok, Funny stories time Team Dead-fans, Well, during my time with She-who-Betrayed-this-handsome-devil, we had gone to the Bahamas for vacation and who should we bump into? a newly released Gill who had fooled that...red-haired chick into believing he had reformed like he was supposed too but little did we know, he had kidnapped the president of the United FUCKING States and turned him into this bad-ass mutant slug thing that looked like Piccolo from DBZ and when we found out, I happily told my "Partner" "I Told you so!" and we left...

Only for the president to kick our collective asses so badly, so heinously that Miss Hero would have died had I not taken a claw to the chest which nearly killed me. Luckily, the badass Teen Titans who had gone up there for vacation came to our aid.

Man that Jinx was one hot babe...*drooling* Anyways...that red haired chick was totally green eyed that they had come but I was totally thankful because I would have died if Raven wasn't there to heal me. Well after some heartwarming bonding, We joined forces and saved the President and whooped the collective ass of Gill's and sent him to jail which I now...live in...

*Super Mario Bros. OST - Death Theme plays in the background while Ron shrugs*)

-You were eating my fist in the Bahamas. How did that taste anyways? Did it taste like Nacos? I sure hope so cause I had ate some like a few minutes before."

As Ron continued to ramble off, he failed to notice that Gill's pale skin was slowly turning red from the memory that Ron had returned into his head and with that burning memory and Ron ignoring him, his rage reached its highest and with a roar of "LISTEN TO ME YOU FUCKING JOKE OF A SIDEKICK!"

Gill flipped Ron's lunch tray from off the table, causing Ron to stop rambling and look at him. "You're still here? You become so not relevant after telling your humiliating backstory of how you got in here. Hehe…"

"To answer your question...Oh yes Ron...I remember how your fist tastes and now that you're in here with us...I'll be repaying that favor along with my partner, Big Bubba-Kong!" Gill exclaimed while petting his large partner's stomach, making the larger man grunt in approval while also causing Ron to stare at him with surprise before laughing loudly into the air, causing all the commotion in the lunchroom to stop dead.

"Oh my brother-lover from another mother, you can't handle this piece of hotness...Not after what you did."

Now Gill was confused.

What the hell was Stoppable talking about?

"What do you mean by that you fucking clown?!" Gill yelled out with anger, making Ron laugh harder. "W-Well...When you flipped my lunch tray...You pissed someone off and it wasn't me." Just then, a fairly monstrous roar filled the air and out came Rufus from the side of the table all the way to Gill's face, causing the boy to scream in pain as Rufus' claws were out and digging into his face.

Ron took this time to leap up from his chair and give a brutal knee to the face of Bubba-Kong, sending the large man to the ground where Ron then took the tray of a fellow prisoner and slammed it into BK's face repeatedly until the big man stayed down.

He then turned his head and saw Gill running around, screaming like a girl and smirked wildly, twirling the tray in his hands. "Mountain Top!" Ron throws the tray at Gill's heel and hit directly at the tendon, making Gill fall to the ground in pain.

Rufus leapt from the teen's face and crawled up Ron's orange sleeve up to his sleeve while Ron walked towards the down Gill and said "It was suuuuuper effective. Now Ron! Use devastating punch!" With that, Ron slammed his right fist onto Gill's face, not only knocking a few teeth out but knocking Gill unconscious.

"That was also super effective.."

"Stoppable!"

The hair on Ron's neck stood up when he heard the rather familiar shriek of Sarah Ren coming from behind him and shook his head. (In hindsight...I really should have saw this coming). "Man, This is like the eighth time he done pissed her off this week" Ron heard one of the prisoner's say to another nearby with an amused tone in his voice.

"Dude I know, Do you think he'll be Dead this time around?"

"I don't man, let's just add to the Pool. I heard its at One hundred and Fifty cartons of cigars today" Hearing the prisoners talking had the gears in Ron's head turning slowly.

(Ron: So...These guys have a pool about if this is the time I'll be dead? Hmmm...Dead...Pool...Deadpool...You know, that's kind of badass...Deadpool...Oh MAH GAWD! I always said that I needed some sort of badass name in here and that's it! *cues Dissidia: Final Fantasy OST - Chaos Victory Fanfare* OH YEEEEAAAAAAAAAH! The Deadpool has come to play! YAAAAHOOOOO! Nothing could ruin this feeling!)

"Stoppable!"

(Ron: Oh yeah...That...Awww fucknuts)

"Hey Sarah…How's life treating you?" Ron asked with a small smirk on his face. Sarah marched up to Ron and glared at the teenager, who had a wide grin on his face.

"You know, I take my eyes off of you for ten minutes and you come here and beat up two prisoners? How many more do you have to beat up?" Ron placed his hands behind his head and stuck out his tongue while closing his right eye.

"Well if you would stop putting off our destined duel, I wouldn't have to take out all of my aggression and making these guys behind me utterly afraid of me," Ron stated with a bored tone in his voice, causing Sarah to narrow her eyes. "Our fight…Tomorrow…Be ready my little pussy muncher."

"Oh snap!" a faint voice said from the other side of the prison.

Ron merely smirked and gave her a pat on the cheek and replied with a playful tone "Good…I'll look forward to making you my bitch tomorrow so train well." All of the prisoners gasped in shock at this. Sarah Ren was one of the toughest prison guards they had ever known and to have this kid say that to her astounded them but then they were even more shocked when Sarah smirked.

"We'll see Stoppable," She murmured in cold tone but if one were to hear more clearly, there was a hint of something within her voice that no one but Ron could hear and it caused his smirk to widen.

(Ron: Hehehehehe. Finally, I get to get my hands on this bitch…In the next chapter of course….I'm such a tease)

* * *

Ron: There's mah name and the fight is on. Can the mighty, beautiful Deadpool defeat this evil bitch and tame her or will I infact become…a pussy muncher? Only five ways to find out!

Rufus: See ya next time uh uh uh!


	8. Chapter 8

Rufus: ~singing~ Do the ditty if you want to because then I can see if I want you. Just do the ditty, ditty if you want to, because then I can see if I want you.

Ron: Rufus! Jeez man, that song has been stuck in your head since you heard it.

Rufus: Sorry.

Ron: Doesn't matter. Thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter. Let's see if I can grab more. Start my brand new chapter!

Rufus: Here we go!

* * *

**_UnStoppable with a Mouth!_**

**_Chapter Eight_**

"You are actually going through with this battle, aren't you Sarah?" a middle aged Japanese man with short black hair, thin black sideburns that traced down his jawline to his goatee, silver circular glasses that gleamed from the light above him, a black suit with a black shirt underneath it with a silk blue tie around his neck, black leather gloves and black leather shoes said as he looked at his most promising commander against the criminals of Reaper Prison.

Sarah let out small sigh as she stared at the handsome man before her and said without taking her eyes off of his "Mr. Bringer, in the short time he's been here, since Stoppable has been has been undermining my authority as well as disrespecting me in front of the inmates. He's even somehow untied the prisoners to sit in his corner..."

Sarah paused to take a breath then continued with "If he wanted too, he could cause a riot and because we all know this, all of the guards are threatening to either attack or kill Stoppable or quit before things get worse. Sir, If I don't fight him now and defeat him, he could destroy this prison and everyone in it…"

Bringer glanced at her for a moment before standing up and turned to the window that was next to his desk with his arms behind his back, watching the dark clouds flowing towards the prison. "Ren…There are other ways to control a rouge inmate…Fighting isn't always the answer."

"Yes," Sarah admitted with a sigh. "But he will not understand it any other way than other than bodily harm." Sarah wasn't going to back down from this. She needed to instill fear in Stoppable but if she was more honest with herself, she would say that all of this "Respect" bullshit was a lie.

She wanted to fight Stoppable because he was a challenge to her.

All of the inmates and guards were afraid of her. So afraid that she caused them to flinch whenever she looked at them but not Stoppable. Each and every day, he would look her in the eye, talk shit about her in her face instead of behind her back and took as good as he gave when she would lash out in anger at him.

Ron Stoppable was entertaining to her and she wanted to see how much of a challenge he could truly be. Bringer was silent for a few minutes, causing Sarah to fidget nervously but then she heard her superior say "Alright…You have my permission to fight him tonight. This actually gives me a chance to use the arena tonight…"

While Sarah's face was stone cold, she was grinning wildly on the inside. The fight was on. She was finally getting her challenge but before she could leave, her boss then said "I will have everything prepared by tonight but…"

Bringer then turned around to face her and said "I want you to deliver a message to Stoppable immediately. If he is able to defeat you tonight, I want him to meet with me tonight so I can give him a reward for such a feat."

Sarah nodded and gave a swift bow before walking out of the room, leaving Bringer alone in his office. After a few minutes of standing there, Bringer turned back to the window and let a small smirk form on his face. "There are other ways to bring a rouge prisoner under control…And if he is as unruly as she says…I will have to implement this type of control…"

* * *

**_Ron Stoppable_**

"Sixty nine…Seventy…Seventy-one, seventy-two, seventy-thr-"

Ron's head snapped up the sound of someone banging on his cell down, his body hovering dangerously close to the ground as he stopped his push-ups.

"I'm up! Jeezus, breezes," Ron murmured angrily as he used all of his strength to rise off the ground before forcing the bottom half of his body all the way into the air, standing upside down momentarily before launching himself onto his feet. Using his sheet as a towel to wipe off his sweat, Ron walked towards his prison door and opened the steel flap where the eyes of a glaring Sarah.

(Ron: Oh boy, Company! Just what I needed to break up my new daily habit of exercising to pass the time….like gag me with a spoon to the major factor of ten….gross, I sounded like one of those cheerleaders at school…Not Tara and Bonnie of course. The more dumb ones of course…)

"Oh Hello Flats! It's been a long time since I've chatted with you!" Ron said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

(Ron: If a long time was three hours ago then yah, a long time)

"How's life with the head chief? Hope those knees of yours aren't all dirty and sore now," He smirked when he moved back away from the door as she unlocked it and let herself in, clutching her baton hard while her eyes glowed with anger but Ron kept pressing his luck….

As usual.

"Well, welcome home darling. Sorry I don't have dinner ready for you after your hard days' work of kissing ass bu-" He was rudely interrupted as a baton slammed against his stomach, knocking the breath out of him but he didn't buckle nor fall from the blow, he merely smirked.

He knew that pissing off the head warden and right hand woman to the prison director was a bad idea but she was his entertainment.

Everything he said or did always seemed to piss her off and since he started making lewd comments about her relationship with the prison director, she's been even more pissed off at him and despite him often ending up getting hit for it, he enjoyed trolling her so much that he couldn't stop himself from doing it even if he tried.

"So…No 'Nice place you got here?'" He asked her with a hoarse voice.

Sarah moved the baton out from against his stomach to hit his head but he ducked it and tripped her up, making her fall backwards while he rolled towards the door and closed it. "Now, now, play nice." Sarah growled as she returned to her feet, spinning her baton around in her right hand.

"I was going to play nice until someone decided to insinuate unacceptable things between me and Mr. Bringer," Sarah said before launching herself towards Ron, only for him to swiftly open the door and laugh as she stumbled out of it where he then closed it and said "Now that she's been dealt with, I need to get back to my workout. Gotta train for the big night tonight."

Without warning, Ron was then launched backwards to the wall when the door slammed into his back from the hard kick Sarah delivered to it. Before Ron could turn around however, her felt the soft mound of her breasts press against his back and his arm twisted behind his back painfully.

"I came to tell you that Mr. Bringer will be watching our bought tonight to see how you stack up against me," Sarah told him with a cocky grin on her face.

(Ron: Aw it's sexy, aw it's sexy!)

"Good, maybe he'll get a chance to see his plaything be broken in by a real man," Ron retorted with a wild grin only to wince when she twisted his arm harder. "Not a chance in the world Stoppable. He also wanted me to tell you that if you were to somehow beat me tonight, he would offer you a reward."

Sarah kept her hold strong on his arm until Ron pressed his other hand against the wall and pushed hard, forcing his body to lunge back against hers and send them both to the ground and when he did that, he moved his body to ease the pain of his hurt arm then removed it from her grasp and returned to his feet. "And what's this reward? Being free of this place and going home?" Ron asked with a quirked brow.

Sarah spun onto her feet and threw a punch at Ron's stomach and he let it connect…if only to grab her outstretched wrist and twist it hard, forcing her body to turn around and fall onto one knee but she countered by sliding her left foot backwards to knock off his balance and when he tried to catch himself, she used all of her strength to launch herself off the floor to ram the top of her head under his chin, not only making him let her go but sending him back first onto the ground where she then slide her body on top of his and pinned his arms above her head.

"Of course not. Probably protection or something like that," She whispered while staring down at his still dazed face. Ron shook his head and gave her a glare. Sarah smiled down at him then leaned her body off of his but stayed straddling him, grinning at his slightly flustered face but Ron chose this chance to grab her hips and press them down against his, making a blush form on her face briefly before quickly tossing her off of him and rolling onto his feet.

"Was that all you needed to tell me?" (Ron: Yeah cause if you need me to….sate that obvious hunger you got, gurl, I'll do it) She gave him a look of amusement at the question before saying "No…I also wanted to tell you that if you don't show up for our fight, I'll have to come back here and drag you there."

"I wouldn't miss this fight for the world," Ron responded with a smirk on his face.

Sarah nodded at this walked out of the room, her hips swaying side to side, knowing that the teen was watching her every step.

Ron smirked as he watched her leave down the hall and instantly closed his cell door then said "Well, this fight's going to be fun…oh wait a minute…I have to do something epic for this fight. Rufus, Opinions!"

Rufus, who was hiding under Ron's pillow, popped his head out and gave a small shrug, saying "Meh. Make a…badass entrance…As for you and mean warden…Too much sexual tension…Annoyed me greatly…Now I sleep…O-Old chum," before ducking back into the pillow to rest.

(Ron:…Rufus is such a jackass roommate now…A cool entrance huh? I think I can handle that…)

Taking a small breath, Ron sat back down on the ground beneath him and resumed his pushups, unaware of the eyes that watched him from the shadows

* * *

**_Bonnie Rockwaller _**

"They're at it again…." Monique said, causing Bonnie to sigh heavily.

Bonnie had been watching Kim and Tara closely since school had started up again and since then, she had to stop both of them when their fights nearly come to blows whenever they were in the same area and it somehow made her feel...sad.

She was supposed to be the head bitch in school that fought with Kim and Tara was supposed to be the kind hearted one that broke up those fights with tender words. Not this hellcat that seemed to spawn within her since the loser was taken to that hellhole prison.

It wasn't right.

She had to find a way to get the loving Tara Hardy back so when the lunch bell started to ring, Bonnie had led Tara out to her car. "Come on Tara, let's go to Bueno Nacho. I'm sure you would love to go to the place that the loser loved to go too," Bonnie told her when they arrived at the place, causing Tara to smile at her friend's considerate side.

At first during school break, when Bonnie had called Ron a loser, Tara had snapped at her for it but Bonnie had explained that she didn't say it to insult him. She had to admit to herself and Tara that her calling Ron a "Loser" was something of an affectionate nickname.

"Yeah, maybe we can see what if the hype Ron gave it since it opened is well deserved," Tara said with a small squeal which made Bonnie smile that she had reverted to her past self for a few moments at least.

"Yeah, yeah," Bonnie said as she parked her brand new midnight blue convertible into the parking lot of Bueno Nacho. After locking the doors, the two walked inside where they met Ned who told them it was free Naco day. The two girls asked why to the free Nacos which Ned told them the origins of the sacred Naco which made Tara laugh sweetly and Bonnie to roll her eyes but a smile was there.

After hearing the story, the girls ordered two Nacos, a cheesy burrito for Tara and a taco for Bonnie as well as two orders of Pepsi and after a few minutes, a seemingly depressed Ned returned with their items. When Tara had asked what was wrong, Ned replied "Well, this place just seems...empty without Ron around. He was one of the few that talked to me like a person and not a simple BN worker, you know?"

Bonnie didn't respond but she noticed Tara's hands ball into fists but she quickly relaxed them and took their food to the table, after thanking Ned and leaving him a solid hundred dollar bill of course.

"He seemed like a nice person," Tara commented after sitting down with their food which Bonnie reluctantly nodded and swiftly took a bite of her taco. She had to admit it, the taco was nothing short of heavenly. "The loser was right, this is good," She said once she finished her taco before taking a sip of her drink.

"I know right?" Tara replied brightly before letting a frown grace her face. "Tara...Look…" Bonnie started softly, taking Tara's hand into her own. "I know things have gotten tougher due to Ron being jailed up but this isn't like you 'Ra. Fighting Kim, being all sad...it's not the Tara I know."

Tara let a smile briefly appear at Bonnie's nickname but it changed into a scowl. "I know...But it's hard. I mean, even before he saved us, Ron's been someone close to me and apparently to a lot of others and he had to change to save us...We saw where he is. We all saw how sad he looked in that place. He didn't deserve it..."

Bonnie was silent for a minute. Tara had a point. Ron had casted his life away to save them from that demented Monkey Fist and this was the reward he got? Being shipped off to some hellhole prison? "And what really infuriates me is the fact that _Kim-_" Tara said her name with a cat like hiss. "-Decides to not only downplay his involvement in their missions but just pretends like he never existed!"

Now that was something that Bonnie knew was impossible. Ron was a loser but after what he did, she couldn't forget nor pretend that he didn't exist. His attitude, his style (Ron: Yes, I have style!), his lips...Bonnie shook her head with a frown on her face. _'Damn it Bonnie...it's bad enough you dream about him but must you think about him too!'_ She berated inwardly, a faint blush on her face.

Oh yes, since Ron's daring rescue and kiss, Bonnie had been dreaming of the rouge hero. At first, those dreams had been nightmares due to Fist being inside of them but each time, Ron had come to the rescue and defeated him but soon, those dreams went further to the two sharing a heated and passionate kiss which would escalate to more...X-rated things.

There have been many nights where Bonnie had woken up in a sweat after cooing Ron's name but she knew that she could never tell Tara of these dreams...Unless she wanted her best friend's wrath. "Kim...She's nothing but an arrogant fool but she'll see one day..." Tara murmured heatedly.

"Oh yes...She'll see…" Hearing what Tara had said, Bonnie had gave her a concerned look but before she could say anything, her phone started to ring. Tilting her head, she answered her phone with "Talk to me…" she remained silent for a few seconds then nodded and said "Thanks, we're on our way."

With that, she hung up her phone and said to her companion "Come on 'Ra, lunch is over. We got to head back." With a nod from Tara, the two cleared their scraps, put what they didn't eat into their purses and left Bueno Nacho, waving goodbye to Ned on their way out.

* * *

**_Brick Flagg_**

Brick was pounding against a punching bag with a look of thought written on his face. All during break, all Brick could think about was the incident in the gym and how weak he had honestly felt during the entire incident.

His father, god rest his soul, would have been completely humiliated by the fear that was etched deep into his heart. So much so that he might have disowned his son without a second thought and Brick couldn't blame him for that at all.

He was a coward and no one respects a coward. That much was evident with Stoppable. Before his heroics, everyone, excluding a few people like himself for instance thought Ron was a pathetic coward that hid behind Kim whenever trouble happened.

Hell, a lot of people thought Ron didn't even go on half of those missions but when he rushed to their rescue, despite their obviously known feelings, he not only shattered all expectations but he saved them all without any fatalities on their end.

Brick landed on last hit on the punching bag before sighing heavily and walking to the bench to rest, panting lightly from the workout. He looked over to his right and grabbed his water bottle and took a long drink of the ice cold lime Gatorade that laid inside before sitting it back down and sighed, totally refreshed.

"It's too bad what Kim did to him though...He didn't deserve that, not immediately after everything he did to save us all…" He said out loud to himself, letting his head rest against the lockers behind him. "But he wouldn't have had to suffer through that if I had taken him on myself...But if Kim couldn't have beaten him...what chance would I have had?"

A burst of anger filled his veins for a moment at how powerless he had honestly been and with a shouting, he smacked his bottle from the bench and got off the bench he was sitting on and flipped it over before completely losing himself and trashing the area he was in.

By the time he was finished, he was sitting in the middle of a room littered with weights and other exercise equipment and as he sat there with his hair covering his face, he turned his head to the mirror wall next to him and that's when something occurred to him.

"Despite working out and gaining all these muscles and being the defacto leader of the football team, it doesn't mean anything if I can't protect those I care about..." He then stood up and walked to the mirror and gave his reflection a deep stare, as if searching for something but then he gave his reflection a scowl.

"... I can't keep relying on Kim or Ron to stop the dangerous villains anymore...Its time I do something about them...Its time I step up to the plate...Not just for myself...But for everyone I care about." He then let a determined grin form on his face.

"Yeah...Just like you Stoppable..."

* * *

**_Reaper Prison Arena_**

"Where the hell is he?!" an Inmate asked with a hint of concern.

"Did Stoppable drop out?!" Another asked with a frown.

"Don't say shit like that! He'll be here!" a younger inmate said with a small grin.

Sarah let out an annoyed sigh as she stood in a large square ring, wearing a black shirt with a black bullet proof vest on top of it, black baggy pants and black boots, waiting for her opponent to show up to the ring but he hadn't shown up yet. Had she injured him during their little pre-fight spare earlier? Had he chickened out? Had he finally realized that fighting her was fruitless?

Nah, that couldn't be it. Ever since he got to this damn place, Ron had made it his personal pleasure in tormenting her endlessly and he wouldn't dare miss this fight for anything. "Is he going to come or not? Because if he doesn't come, I'll have to have Mr. Bringer end the ma-" Sarah interrupted the man with a cold look on her face, causing him to back away from her nervously.

Sarah knew that she could always force Ron to come to the ring if he didn't show up but she then shook her head. As much as she wanted to embarrass him, she wanted him to do it on his own, not her pulling her weight to drag him here, making her look more than a villain than she already looked now.

"Where is that loser?!" One guard shouted.

"Is he showing up or not?!" Another asked.

"That fucking punk isn't showing up!" a much larger guard exclaimed while punching his right fist into his left palm.

The referee looked around at the guards getting unruly about Ron not showing up and slowly walked up to Sarah and said tapped her shoulder, saying "I don't think we can wait any longer for hi-" Just then, the lights in the prison suddenly went out one by one until the entire prison was crowded in darkness.

Sarah was looking around in confusion while all of the inmates around the cage murmured in confusion. Just then, a several bright lights came on and began to roam all over the large room, lighting up the crowd as well as her on a few occasions. It was then that she heard that all too annoying voice yell out on the intercoms "Hello Reaper Prison! The Ron has come to play the game! Hit my theme Rufus!"

After a few seconds, the crowd busted out in laughter when they heard

_(Lovin' you is easy cause you're beautiful_

_Makin' love with you is all I wanna do_

_Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true_

_And everything that I do is out of lovin' you)_

"Not that one Rufus!" Ron's voice yelled out, embarrassment heavy in his voice. Sarah couldn't keep a straight face any longer when she heard Ron's voice and began to laugh softly, her hand covering her mouth. "Sorry," a small squeaky voice said with an apologetic tone in and after a few more seconds, another song began to play.

_(I'll never see any side of heaven_

_I walk for miles through a blazing hell)_

Sarah quirked a brow at the music and shook her head with a smirk on her face.

_(It doesn't matter what you think I'm supposed to be_

_Because I myself know all too well _

_I'll open your eyes and make you see…)_

And that's when Ron came bursting through the steel doors of the arena to the mass applause of the inmates and boos of the guards, a wide smirk on his face. He then kneeled on one knee, cupped his hands in front of his mouth and screamed "King of the world!" before

_(I'm the king of my world_

_(King of my world)_

_I'll bring down the walls around you now)_

Ron began to walk towards the large ring while giving high fives to the inmates that was around him and with small skip, Ron began to run forward to the ring before leaping up and sliding underneath the bottom rope where he then stood up and jogged to the right corner of the ring and stood on the turnbuckle and yelled "Time to go to work!" with a wide grin on his face as the audience began to cheer/boo louder.

_(I'm the king of my world_

_ (King of my world)_

_I'll bring down the walls around you)_

The music slowly faded to a stop but the cheers from the inmates/boos from the guards continued to rock the entire arena. Ron turned around and sat on the turnbuckle, soaking up the cheers from his fellow inmates before leaping down to the ring and walking in front of Sarah, a wide grin on his face.

"Oh yeah, It's finally happening!"

"Yeah, it's time for the fight that neither of them could shut up about!"

"Stoppable's gonna get his ass handed to him."

"Don't say that man; Stoppable's going to win hands down!"

Sarah could only smirk as she overheard all of the inmates/guards sitting around the cage that her employer, Mr. Bringer had bought to keep the prisoners and guards from coming in and to keep both her and Stoppable from getting out until the battle was over but as she stood there, she found her mind going to her opponent.

Ronald Dean Stoppable.

She had to admit, he was a gutsy guy to be taking her on like this. She was the top fighter of her academy. Defeated every single person that came across her way until she decided to become a warden to the new prison but if someone had told her that she was fighting a teenager that risked his life to save his school from a very dangerous criminal, she still wouldn't have backed out.

But here she was, waiting to face off against Ron Stoppable.

Was she nervous? No.

Would she back down from this? Hell no.

Did she think she could win? Yes.

This was her prison and since Ron had gotten there, he had embarrassed her, demeaned her in front of the other inmates and disrespected her but she gave as good as she got but now it was time to instill fear into his heart and where that crazed villain failed, she would succeed.

Meanwhile, Ron was just bored and wanted to get the fight over with.

(Ron: Look at her…Taking this fight seriously while I'm chillin out, maxin and relaxin in this cold cage…That is so pathetic…I mean don't get me wrong, this is a huge fight but look at it from my end. I'm in a situation called "Damned if I don't and damned if I do". If I don't go through with the fight, I'll be called a pussy and possible raped by Old man withers. If I do fight, Sarah will lose and she'll make my life worse…There's no winning for me either way so I'll take the lesser of two evils…Which means kicking this woman's ass up and down this here cage!)

Both Ron and Sarah stared at each other's eyes but while Sarah was standing still, Ron was bouncing on his feet.

"Thought I wasn't going to come?" Ron asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Not even for a moment," Sarah replied with a smirk on his face.

The referee, thinking that they were going to come to blows already, split the two of them apart and said "I want a good fight. Anything and everything goes except killing. If one of you can't get up before I count to ten, then the one still standing wins the fight. Do you understand Stoppable?"

Ron nodded.

The referee then turned to Sarah and asked the same question, which she nodded in agreement.

With his arms raised, the ref said "Well then, let's get it on!"

* * *

Ron: And with that, the next chapter will have the fight as well as Kim's first mission without Ron. So get ready for the double knock out!

Rufus: Ditty with me!


	9. Chapter 9

Ron: This….Sucks…Dick!

Rufus: He's in a bad mood folks. Just start the chapter.

* * *

**_UnStoppable with a Mouth_**

**_Chapter Nine_**

"Kim, maybe you should get some help for this one," Wade told her with a worried tone his voice as he watched from the Kimmunicator as she slipped on her black mission shirt, after turning his head to not see anything, despite her back being turned from him.

Kim had been sitting at the lunch table, enjoying her food despite the looks of disdain being sent her way when Wade had rung to tell her that Drakken and Shego had stolen some very important item. Downing the rest of her food, Kim ran out of the cafeteria and to her car but as she was pulling out, she saw Tara and Bonnie coming into the parking lot.

Not wanting to get into a fight with Tara before her first mission without _him_, she sped off towards her home where she was glad that she was alone here. She walked upstairs towards her room and that leads us back to where we started. "I don't need any help Wade. I can finally prove that I can do this without…_him,_" She told her friend with conviction in her voice, putting her flowing red hair into a ponytail.

She could hear Wade sigh but she didn't care. All she knew was that she needed to prove with the success of his mission that she can hack it as a solo hero. Not only to that platinum blonde bitch Tara…But to herself as well.

"Well, if you say so. I have your transportation waiting outside your house so you might want to get a move on," Wade told her before cancelling the transmission. Kim, now fully decked out in her mission clothes, grabbed her Kimmunicator and ran down the stairs and out the door to see a helicopter waiting for her.

_'Well…Let's get to it!"_

* * *

**_Drakken's Helicarrier - Ayr, Scotland_**

"Wow…" murmured a very shocked Kim Possible as she and the men she was riding with saw the base that Drakken was rocking with now. It was a large dark blue helicarrier with the tons of jets shaped as Pterodactyl parked on its large runway along with tanks shaped as Mastodons. Why they were shaped like these things Kim did not know but she did know that he had enough of them to take control over a small country.

"Well boys, this is my stop. Thanks for the ride" She announced as she placed a parachute onto her back while heading to the plane's open door.

"Hey, after you saved out boss' daughter from DN Amy? It was the very lease we could do now give them hell like we know you'll do, miss Possible."

Kim smiled at the pilot's kind words before jumping out of the plan, spinning her body in the air before straightening her body like an arrow to reach the Helicarrier faster and finally when she got closer enough, she pulled the cord on her backpack, releasing her red parachute into the air but little did she know, someone was watching her.

**_Inside the Helicarrier - Drakken and Shego_**

"Well…It seems Kimmie has returned to the game. I'm curious to see if certain developments have downed the flame inside of that perky little body," Shego noted with a small grin upon her face, her hands glowing a bright green before the gloved black hand of Drakken's caused her hands to die down.

"Now, now Shego…Let her do what she wants…See, this is a very good thing for us. See, that buffoon whose name escapes me is no longer here to cause the needless destruction of our base which was the cause of our failure in the past. She can defeat you or our new pet….But if she can't bring down the Drak-Carrier, Our plans will still be intact."

"And if she manages to destroy this base?"

Drakken turned his attention to the cloaked figure that was leaning behind Shego on a wall and merely smirked at the boy's question.

"Oh trust me Drago…She won't…"

* * *

**_Kim Possible_**

Kim was becoming nervous.

So far, she had been on the Drak-carrier for over twenty minutes now and not one minion coming to capture her but she didn't get why. They must have known she was on their ship and alone at that and yet no one came to stop her.

_'Well, I guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth eh?'_ She snickered quietly to herself. That was something R-_he_ had always said when things were quiet during one of their missions. _'Wait a minute…Why am I thinking of him at a time like this?'_ She thought to herself with confusion marring her beautiful face.

She didn't have time to ponder on this due to her running into a few guards that were patrolling the place. Kim quickly sprang into action by leaping onto one of the henchmen's shoulders and flipping off while kicking him in the back of the head and rolled onto the ground to kick an oncoming henchman in the crotch, making a womanly scream leave the man's mouth where she used her arms to push her off the ground to kick the yelling man in his face, sending him falling backwards.

Seeing two more guards running towards her, Kim flipped onto her feet only to jump up and drop kick the two men in their faces, sending them sprawling backwards where she circled her leg around her, tripping up the last two men coming after where she rolled forward in between them and gave a well-placed elbow into their face, knocking them out. Kim sighed in satisfaction before flipping onto her feet only to feel laser beam grazing her right arm.

Turning around, she saw a of the guards pointing their weapons at her, firing, causing Kim to run into one of the many hallways of the carrier and ran on the wall on her left then leapt to the wall on her right onto a ledge and hid there as she watched the men run past her position.

Sighing heavily, she quietly fell back onto the ground and dusted herself off and snuck down the halls, her eyes shifting back and forth to watch out for anyone coming her way but after ten minutes of this, she stopped and leaned against the wall tiredly but only for a moment because ten of Drakken's guards came marching across the corner.

Thinking quickly, Kim ducked into a closet to hide from the marching men but when the last one was marching past her, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the closet before swiftly knocking him out.

"Now to get closer to Drakken," She said to herself before stripping the man of his uniform only to slip it on herself but swore when she realized that the man's pants wouldn't be able to fit her with her own pants on so with a sigh, she removed her own pants, revealing a red lacey underwear with black trimmings that had a black "KP" etched on the top corner of it.

Slipping on the black pants, she placed all the items in her discarded cargo pants into her mission back then placed slide on the man's dark blue shirt then the man's vest and finally, with a bit of difficulty, managed to her head into man's helmet, happy at the fact it covered her entire head. "Now" She said, her voice faintly echoing in the helmet. "To find Drakken and stop his nefarious plot."

With a nod to herself, Kim snuck out of the closet when the next group of men marched forward, waiting until the last man had passed her to slip out of the closet to join the pack.

As she marched forward, she could hear the men in front of her shooting the breeze with each other before one of them asked "So, any clue why our Boss wants us to meet him in the arena?" Some of the other men shrugged as did she, although curious as to why Drakken had an arena. "Do you think that mutant that Drakken hired from that Striker guy a few months ago; Drago I think his name was, has something to do with this?"

Drago?

Kim didn't have a clue who this guy was but that name had a foreboding feeling came with it.

"Could be but maybe it's about Kim Possible."

All the men stayed silent for a moment then laughed softly to themselves with another man claiming "It has to be. All he does is talk about his "Rival" Kimberly Ann Possible. Hell, he does it so much that he might have some sexual feelings for her or something."

Kim nearly had to hold herself back from puking up everything in her stomach. There was no way in hell Drakken could think of her as some sick sexual thing…

It was gross.

"I don't know, it has to do with one of them, I'm sure about that," Just as those words left one of the henchmen's lips, the entire group came upon a giant double doors that had a large light blue "D" in between the doors which then opened slowly to reveal a large room with over seven hundred uniformed men sitting around a single octagon ring that held a black cage around it and in the middle of the cage held Drakken along with Shego, who was on Drakken's right and a hooded figure who was leaning on the cage on the far left of Drakken.

Sitting down in an empty seat near the ring, Kim watched as Drakken ushered all of the men around her to quiet down to listen to what he had to say. "Attention gentlemen, we have been infiltrated by our lovely red head, Kimberly Ann Possible. The men around her roared in anger at this but Drakken waved his hands back and forth to calm them down. "Now, Now gentlemen, do not fret for we have already know where she is."

Pointing above Drakken was a large screen that showed Kim herself, changing into the very uniform she was wearing, causing a bunch of whistling and catcalls from all the men in the room, causing her face to heat up in anger but she held herself back until Drakken said these words.

"Who knew our Kimberly Ann Possible had such a cute little rear"

Standing up in her seat, Kim tossed off her helmet off and leapt over the cage to try and hit Drakken with her right foot but Shego appeared and stopped the kick by blocking with her forearms.

"Well, Well, Well gentlemen, it seems our invader has arrived. I guess showing you changing was a sore point," Drakken said in amusement while Kim scowled and tried to throw a punch but once more Shego blocked the hit.

"Now, Now Cheerleader, you should have more patience," Shego admonished with a growing smirk on her face.

Kim merely growled.

"Now Kimberly Ann, I'm sure you're here for one reason and that is to stop my insidious plot, am I right?" Kim's response was to aim a high kick to Drakken's head but Shego blocked that with her own foot, keeping it place with that smirk still on her face. "Hear me out Kimberly. I will gladly stop my plan if you do one little thing for me" Kim's green eyes glared at the blue skinned scientist but she was listening.

"If you can beat my subordinate in battle, I will end any plots to rule the world and will hand myself over to the police" Drakken explained to her slowly, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. "Ha! Beating Shego has become a mere exercise," Kim told him with a smirk, dodging a flaming claw from an enraged Shego, which caused Drakken to laugh. "No…You will be facing my newly acquired acquisition, Drago!"

From behind her, the hooded figure's head went up slightly at the sound of his name. Kim turned her head to look at the figure and merely smirked at this. "All I have to do is beat this guy? This should be pretty easy."

Drakken could only smirk at this.

_'Oh you have no idea Kimberly Ann….'_

"Then we have an accord, Miss Possible?" Drakken asked, holding out his hand to her to which Kim shook with hesitation, not at all wanting to touch this man.

"Deal" and with that, Drakken ushered Shego out of the ring while he stayed in the middle of the ring and raised his hand into the air and caught the lowering microphone to say "Hello lowly henchmen! Are you ready for a fight?" Hearing the roar of the crowd around him made Drakken grin.

"I'll take that as a yes. In this corner, Kimberly Ann Possible" He said blandly as possible (Ron: Punny) while pointing at the girl, making the audience boo at her.

"And in this corner is her challenger. Drago!" The audience cheered as the figure removed his cloak, revealing a teen no less than seventeen year old with long white hair that covered his pointy ears, pale white skin with patches of scales on it, cold icy blue eyes, a lean but muscular body that hid behind a black sleeveless Gi with a red sash around his waist, black shredded karate pants and a white dragon insignia etched on the back of his Gi and a black mask that covered his mouth but there was a steel grey metal collar around his neck with little red glowing lights on it.

Kim had to be honest with herself, this Drago guy was very intimidating but she wasn't even close to scared. She was a Possible and no Possible can show fear. "I'll give you one chance…" Drago's deep, dark tone in his voice as his eyes narrowed at her. "You can't hope to beat me on this day...Give up and I will let you walk out of here in one piece."

"Anything is Possible for a Possible and that means I can beat you," Kim responded with narrowed eyes.

"Very well, Miss Possible…I will make you defeat quick and painful," Drago told her with a shake of his head, his arms uncrossing slowly, his hands bawling into fists while Kim stepped into a fighting stance, bouncing up and down lightly in anticipation.

Drakken smirked at this and gave a hammy shout of "FIGHTERS…LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

* * *

Ron: Now I did this for two reasons…One, Rain did not plan the fight yet between me and Sarah and two, I wanted to set up Kim's solo mission but the next chapter will have both Kim and I fighting our opponents…Until then…

Rufus: See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

Ron: What else can I say? It's time to see if Kim can fend off Drago. If she can't, I hope she's prepared for the biggest ass kicking she's ever gotten. So, are you guys ready!

Random guy in the crowd: Uh…Sure?

Ron: I said…ARE….YOU…READY?!

Crowd: *Cheers*

Ron: Then to all in attendance…it's time for the fight you've all been waiting for…It's Drago Vs Kim time so let us begin!

Rufus: Here we go!

* * *

**_Unstoppable with a Mouth_**

**_Chapter Ten_**

"Now here are the rules. Psych! There are no rules! Fight until you can't stop now meet in the middle and shake hands" Drakken told the two with a look. Stepping forward, Kim and Drago shook hands briefly and while Kim bounced back to her corner, Drago walked back calmly, rubbing his right wrist slowly. "Now…Ring the bell Shego!" Shego, who gave her boss a lazy expression before ringing the bell.

The moment that bell rung, Kim leapt forward and aimed a punch at Drago's head only to blink in surprise when he let it him dead on in the face but he didn't react to it so with a sneer, Kim removed her hand and aimed a kick to his head but this time, Drago caught it and gave her a look of annoyance before slowly lifting up his right leg and ram it against her stomach, knocking the breath out of her but he was not finished.

Letting go of her outstretched leg, Drago spun his body around and kicked her in her chest, making the hero slam into the cage back first and onto the floor beneath but got up quickly and charged forward, her arms stretching forward with each punch thrown but Drago blocked each of them with no difficulty until catching both fists in his palms.

"Pitiful," Were the only words to leave his lips before he pulled her forward by both arms and kneed her into her stomach before rearing that knee back and moved it forward but Kim managed to block it with her own knee before forcing his knee back and leaping in the air to deliver a drop kick to his chest, making him not only let her go but to stumble back lightly.

Kim landed on the ground shoulders first then flipped back onto her feet and dashed forward and tried to land a high kick to Drago's face but the teen saw it coming and ducked under it and landed an elbow to her stomach which made her grunt in pain but she managed to force her leg down onto his head hard, making his head dip to the ground but he quickly retaliated by rising up and punching her in the chest, hard enough to send her flying backwards to the cage and falling onto the ground but she spun up onto her feet only to see Drago's right first coming straight at her.

She quickly moved her head to the side to avoid it but he stopped mid punching, opened his palm and swiped it to the right, smacking her in her face hard enough to send her spinning around in the circle but when she stopped, Drago's fist slammed into her cheek, making her body crash against the cage once more but she bounced off of it kneed his face hard, making him stumble back again and that's when she began to attack him fiercely, putting all of her power into her punches and kicks and was successful in landing a few blows but Drago was giving them out as he was taking them.

The audience all around the cage were screaming in excitement as the two combatants battled it out in the middle of the caged ring but while they cheered, Shego looked on in interest.

Kim and Drago seemed to be evenly matched but her eyes then noticed that Kim was slowing down in giving and avoiding Drago's ruthless strikes and at first, she didn't know why at first until she realized something. Shego grabbed Drakken's right hand that held his watched and moved it to her face to look at the time, ignoring his shriek of surprise from her boss.

_'It's reaching twenty minutes…That idiot sidekick would usually blow up the good Doctor's lair before it our bouts would get this long…'_ Shego thought to herself before giving Drakken his "Fun time" hand, adding a shudder before gazing back at the fight. Shego's theory was proving to be correct as she watched Kim break out of the clash between the two and start to pant heavily, clutching her chest.

_'W-Why am I so tired?'_ Kim thought to herself while looking at her opponent, who looked like he was in a light spar compared to her, who a black eye and a large gash on her forehead, painting the right side of her face with her own blood and blood falling from the left side of her mouth.

"It's funny…Drakken told me that you were a formidable opponent that always managed to come out victorious but it seems after so many of them, victory seems to have defeated you," Drago told her with a faint frown playing on his lips.

While he hated to admit it, she was giving him quite the exercise but she was clearly not used to fighting for such a long time and he was getting bored with her. He could only beat on her for so long before he would take her life.

"I will defeat you….I-I must," Kim stuttered out with a low tone before her eye widened in shock when Drago threw a punch at her but she avoided it by flipping over Drago's punch and kicked him hard in the back of the head, making him stumble lightly but when she landed, her knee had buckled which caused her to instinctively wince and hold it but that moment was all Drago needed.

He pushed himself off of the cage and ran forward and placed a brutal kick to Kim's back, making her fly towards the gate face first but then she bounced off of it and soared backwards right back at Drago, who used her momentum to his advantage when he caught her flying form, wrapped his arms around her waist and bent himself all the way backwards, slamming her onto her upper back, making her gasp in both shock and pain hard enough to have blood fly from her mouth but Drago wasn't done.

He then pulled himself onto his feet with her still in his grasp and delivered a second German suplex on the poor girl hard enough to make her yell out in agony then he gripped her tighter as he rose to his feet to deliver the final suplex but with the last one, Drago released her from his grasp, sending her flying backwards then slammed on to her back hard, making the audience wince. Drago glanced at the downed Possible and walked over to grab his cloak but he heard her say "I'm n-not done y-yet."

Drago was surprised.

It wasn't often where his opponent, despite him completely tearing her down bit by bit but there she was, leaning against the cage with one eye staring defiantly at him. "Then come at me…." Drago said with a smirk.

With a roar of anger, Kim summoned all of her energy and ran towards Drago's still form as fast as she could before leaping in the air to give him a flying kick but Drago merely grabbed her leg and gripped it tight before slamming her down to the ground face first, causing her to yell in pain but he then lifted her up by her leg and tossed her against the cage upside down but before she could fall, Drago dashed forward and slammed his knee into her stomach, making her scream in pain before his unrelenting attacks again.

Drakken smirked widely as he watched his acquisition rain down brutal blows on Kim Possible's body, each hard impact causing the girl to grunt or yell in pain. He had waited for this moment ever since she had stopped his first plan but he never realized how much he would enjoy seeing her torn apart until now.

It was amazing to him to see that the cause of all his troubles was being beaten down like a wounded soldier but while he was enjoying it, Shego found herself mildly uncomfortable with this onslaught Drago was delivering to her rival. No matter how much the cheerleader had annoyed her, Shego had always held back in their bouts in fear of killing the girl but Drago, it looked as if he was putting every ounce of power behind his vicious attacks and it worried her greatly that this would be Kim's final fight.

After another hard blow onto his opponent's body, Drago let her fall to the ground and stared at her before leaning down to grab her by the collar of her jacket and tossed her to the other side of the ring and merely looked at her quivering form and balled up his fist and raised it up to the side of his face, a streak of lighting briefly coursing through it, waiting for her to stand up again.

This will end it.

Slowly, all of the henchmen were standing on their feet, chanting "Finish it" repeatedly while the rumble of their clapping swarmed all around the cage as they watched Kim drag herself onto her feet with help of the cage.

Drakken stood up with a wide smirk and began to clap as well, excitement in his eyes as Kim was fully on her feet, panting shallowly as she let go of the cage and turned around with a stagger, not prepared for the almost deadly right hook from Drago, which slammed into her cheek with so much force, she didn't even get a chance to scream as she flew out of the ring and up into the air where she stalled in the air before falling down into the crowd of henchmen, who caught her with a yell of excitement.

Drakken ran into the ring at this and grabbed the mike and yelled "And the winner is...Drago!" The arena erupted in mass hysteria, cheering Drago's name as loud as they could while he shook his head and retrieved his cloak and slipped it onto his body, placing the hood over his head.

"This isn't right...To cheer for her defeat..." Drago muttered softly as he walked towards the exit of the ring but when he tried to walk out of the ring, Drakken stopped him and roared over the audience "You are one of the few people that have defeated Kim Possible. As your reward, you get to decide what to do with her with no repercussions at all from me!"

Drago stared at his boss for a moment and merely looked to where she had fallen….He could do whatever he wanted to her but he had honor….She had put up as much as a fight as she could, showing courage despite facing someone that could and would have killed her if he was ordered to but his boss had given him the option to do what he wanted with her…"I know what do to do…"

* * *

**_Middleton Hospital_**

Doctor Anne Possible was having a good day.

She had been through three surgeries since she had arrived and each and every one would survive to live out the rest of their lives but as she was walking outside, she saw something that would haunt her nightmares for the rest of her life. There was her daughter, her beautiful, wonderful little girl, bleeding and unconscious in the arms of a hooded man standing next to Drakken and a stoic looking Shego staring at her.

Silently, the hooded figure walked towards her and kneeled down in front of the woman and placed the beaten girl before her on the ground then rose back onto his feet and walked back to Drakken and nodded before walking back to the shuttle the three had come on with Shego following.

"Tell your daughter to stay away Anne. Otherwise, she will die..." Drakken told the shocked woman softly before turning away and walking to the shuttle, sparing the woman a look before closing the door and signaling to the driver of the shuttle, who nodded and pressed the button, making the shuttle float into the air before flying off into the sky.

Leaving the now distraught Anne Possible with her defeated Daughter…

* * *

Ron:…. So…My fight is up next and trust me, it's going to be a doozy of a battle with so many twists and turns!

Rufus:…Really?

Ron: What?! Kim got what she deserved from that beating!

Rufus: See you all next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Ron:…. So…My fight is up next and trust me, it's going to be a doozy of a battle with so many twists and turns!

Rufus:…Really?

Ron: What?! Kim got what she deserved from that beating!

Rufus: See you all next time.

Ron: And here we are! My first battle with since Fist and I'm so excited.

Drago: *uninterested* Yeah…Fun

Ron: Would you lighten up?

Drago: I don't know…Why don't you ask the hospitalized Kim Possible if she should lighten up from those injuries I gave her.

Ron: ~growls~ Rufus…Start the show

Rufus: Here we go!

* * *

**_Unstoppable with a Mouth_**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

"Thought I wasn't going to come?" Ron asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Not even for a moment," Sarah replied with a smirk on his face.

The referee, thinking that they were going to come to blows already, split the two of them apart and said "I want a good fight. Anything and everything goes except killing. If one of you can't get up before I count to ten, then the one still standing wins the fight. Do you understand Stoppable?"

Ron nodded.

The referee then turned to Sarah and asked the same question, which she nodded in agreement.

With his arms raised, the ref said "Well then, let's get it on!"

With those two words, Sarah immediately leapt forward and aimed a kick to Ron's face but the teen bent all the way back until the top of his head slammed onto the ring, making Sarah soar over him but she landed on her feet and immediately turned around where she had to block Ron's right fist with her forearm.

Pushing his fist back, Sarah retaliated by launching her right leg off the ring floor and slamming it into his side, causing him to stumble to his left but then he felt her left fist slam into his stomach, making him hunch over her right shoulder before she pushed him back with said shoulder and rammed the side of her elbow into his face, making him fly backwards on to the ring on his back where he swiftly rolled backwards back on his feet, rubbing his cheek while clenching his jaw.

(Ron:…I didn't expect this rather woman to have such force behind her attacks. That shit hurt worse than fighting Kang!)

"Whoo, hoo, hoo…Pretty good," Ron said with a hint of a cocky tone in his voice but then a wide smirk formed his face. "I'm comin'," Ron announced before he dashed forward at such a fast pace, Sarah couldn't comprehend it at first. One minute, he was nearly on the other side of the very large ring and seconds later, he was right in front of her, his right fist coming horribly close to her face.

Sarah moved her head to the side just mere seconds before the prisoner's fist would have connected but she didn't expect Ron's left fist to suddenly strike her in the cheek with authority, causing her to fly to her right, her body skidding against the ring three times before she rolled to a stop.

Sarah rose to her feet quickly only to place both of her arms up to block her face as Ron began to fire off a rapid assault of punches, causing her to take a step back but Ron merely stepped forward, continuing his assault until she was in a corner but through the crack in her arms, she saw Ron take a few steps back away from her then smile.

"Come out of that corner and fight!"

Sarah narrowed her eyes with anger as she slowly left the turnbuckle and met with him in the middle and lifted up both of her hands, causing Ron to do the same with a grin. Swiftly, Sarah threw a right jab, which Ron smacked away just as swiftly but then she followed it up with a two quick jabs with Ron once again smacking them both away but just as he was pulling his arm back, she threw a hard right punch, nailing him right in the face, causing him to stagger back.

Sarah twisted her body around and swung the back of her right hand into his cheek, causing him to fall to the ring with his body spinning but when he landed, he rolled away from her boot which was about to stomp on his head and tripped her off of her feet but taking that leg and pulling it hard.

Sarah butt slammed against the ring and pulled her foot away from Ron and tried to kick him in the face but Ron placed his hands on the ground and pushed himself up hard, making his body whip up into the air, returning himself to his feet and lifted up his leg before whipping it down to where Sarah's head would be had she not rolled away and back to her feet.

As the two fighters looked at each other, the crowd around them were roaring in approval of the so far even battle. "Seems like we're tearing the house down," Sarah noted, slightly panting but refused to look away from Ron, who had a wide smile on his face.

(Ron: This is great! People screaming my name as I fight. I feel like a WWE superstar! This is awesome! I just wish I wasn't in jail…That's the only downside to this)

"Of course, we're evenly matched…But let's turn this up a notch," Ron told her before launching his body towards her, his arms flowing behind him with his left knee pointed away from his body and towards her head. Sarah ducked Ron's flying knee and quickly turned her body to jump up and kick his back with both of her legs, causing his entire body to slam against the cage that was around the ring where he then fell backwards onto the ring.

Ron flipped his body around and pushed himself back to his feet and dashed towards her and punched her in the face, making her stagger back lightly but she then aimed a punch to Ron's head but he swayed to the left to avoid it while simultaneously punching her right side but then he swayed his body to the left to avoid another punch and punched her in her face and when she stumbled to the side, Ron dashed forward and punched her in the face again, sending her body slamming on the ring floor.

Seeing Ron's fist coming down to hit her while she was down, Sarah moved her head to the right so Ron's fist slammed to the ring and immediately wrapped both arms around it then wrapped her slim legs around his neck and began to wrench his arm hard while squeezing his neck, causing him to curse her name in pain, his body lurching forward as she wrenched.

(Ron: Oh man…Can't exactly breath like this…I need to get out of this…But how?)

Ron's vision was beginning to waver as he looked at the large smirk on Sarah's face. She thought she had this match in the bag now but Ron was going to show her that he still had some fight left in him so with anger coursing through his veins, Ron slowly lifted her off the ground with clenched teeth, his brown eyes staring down into hers with heat behind them.

Sarah could not believe what was going on.

She had this hold locked on him pretty damn good. He should have been unconscious by now but instead, he was slowly lifting her off the ring floor so she began to wrench his arm harder while squeezing his neck forcefully, causing him to wince in pain but he continued to lift her body until she was completely off the ring and that's when he slammed her back on the ring so hard, not only did it cause her to lose her grip on him, it knocked the air out of her lungs.

The moment Ron slammed her on the ground, Ron felt her grip loosen swiftly and he was free from her hold but she had squeezed so hard that even after she had let go, Ron's body fell on top of her but he managed to stop, his forehead pressing against hers lightly, their lips just inches away from each other's.

The two fighters stared at each other for a long time, Sarah breathing softly while Ron was gulping down air more than a fish did water and for a moment, everything seemed to stop. It was only the two of them in a dark room, their bodies pressed together and their faces red. Sarah didn't know why she did it but she pressed her body against his while staring into his chocolate brown eyes.

(Ron:…Um….Ok, I'm lost. What the hell is going on and why is she staring at me so intensely? We're supposed to be fighting…Not staring…)

She could see every single emotion that swam within those eyes of his but the main one shining through was one of confusion. She actually found it cute that he was confused about all of this but she was too. She didn't know why she flushed when his body was pressed tightly against hers.

She didn't know why she was more focused on the heat leaving his form and the innocent confusion in his brown eyes than on the fight but she was and she knew that this sudden burst of…something was going to gnaw at her long after this battle was done but then she did something that surprised the both of them greatly.

Slowly, she leaned her head up and took his lips in a soft kiss, causing Ron's eyes to bug out almost comically.

(Ron: She's kissing me! My opponent is kissing me! And I say HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA, HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA, I SAY HEEEEEEEEEEEEY, WHAT'S GOING ON?!)

Swiftly, Ron pulled himself away from Sarah and stumbled away from her as fast as he could and stared at her with a stunned expression on his face, his face beat red. He could hear everyone's confusion about Ron suddenly retreating from Sarah's down form when he could have won the battle but he was still focused on the kiss she had given him….

(Ron: Oh man, oh god…Oh man, Oh god….Ohmanohgodohman!)

But had Ron been focusing on the fight…He would have noticed that Sarah was on her feet…and Sarah was charging towards him with her right fist skidding across the ring until a hint of smoke was around her fist…And that she let out a loud roar….But when he did notice all of this, she was right in front of him, her arm rising up quickly and sharply through the air, ready to decapitate him with a fierce uppercut.

With a small "Eep," Ron felt the fist slam against the bottom of his chin hard, lifting him off of his feet and soaring backwards into the air…Where he then slammed back first to the ring below, making a small little crater beneath him.

Stunned silence.

Sarah stared down at the downed Stoppable and gave a tiny frown while the guards snapped out of their stunned silence and began to cheer her name. She did not want to take advantage of that thing she had done to him but they were in a fight and as much as she didn't want to, she had to win at any cost, even if he was taken by total surprise by her kiss.

Slowly she began to lift her hand up in the air in victory when she suddenly stopped with a stunned look on her face. She watched as Ron slowly stood up off the ring floor on shaky legs while breathing slowly, blood trickling down from his mouth. She couldn't believe it.

She thought she had won!

"W-Wow…Have you n-no shame?" Ron breathed out slowly, his hair covering his eyes but if Sarah could snap out of her shocked mood, she would've noticed that his eyes were no longer brown…but ice cold blue and that they were glowing faintly.

"Kissing m-me then nearly taking my head off in a sneak attack…Well, you want to play it like that…Then fine…" Ron then turned his head sharply with an angered scowl on his face, his icy blue eyes now visible to her, shocking her more.

"Then let's play like that!" He screamed before dashing towards her.

This fight was just beginning…

* * *

Drago: Well…He nearly gotten beaten because of a kiss…I should tell Shego this for future reference if Ron actually wins this fight…That's all for this kind of boring chapter. What will happen next with these two? Find out next time on **_UnStoppable with a Mouth_**

Shego: And by the way losers, be sure to check out Rain's new fic **_The Wandering__ Beast!_**It's a nifty Teen Titans Fic about Beastboy's adventures without the Titans. Its only three chapters in but everyone seems to love it so check it out. Say it now Rufus.

Rufus: See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Ron: Blow me Drago for that last note. Thanks for the reviews everyone. I really hope my DPLS (Deadpool Lovers) are having fun with this fic. Rain works really hard on it now this chapter will end Ron's fight with Sarah but it seems the director of the prison has a card up his sleeve. What is it? Only one way to find out so a-here-a-we-a-do-a-it

Rufus: Here we go!

* * *

**_UnStoppable with a Mouth_**

**_Chapter Twelve_**

Sarah has terrified.

She has seen many things throughout her tenure as a prison guard but she had never seen anything so strange in all of her life. Coming towards her like a rocket was the insane prisoner Ronald Dean Stoppable. She knew she had severely pissed off her opponent and feared for her very life.

He was already hard to deal with when he was sane(-ish) and now with this insane edge, she was really going to have to fight him with everything she had so with a loud battle roar, Sarah dashed forward, meeting Ron in the middle of the ring and aimed her right fist right at his face but she could feel the air being knocked out of her lungs as his fist collided with her stomach, causing her to gasp in shock.

But her gasping face was grabbed by Ron's right hand and was brutally slammed down onto the mat head first where she groaned out in pain. She could feel his hot breath tickling her neck the moment he leaned down to her level and heard him whisper in her ear "We're not done yet…"

She was then slowly picked up off the ring floor but she immediately rammed the front of her left leg against his right side three times, the third time finally causing him to let go of her head where she quickly grabbed his neck and pants, lifted him up off of the ground and forced her body to fall backwards, causing both of their backs to slam against the mat hard.

Twisting both of their bodies, Sarah then lifted Ron's body off of the ground up to his feet then lifted him into the air again and fell backwards, causing the two fighters to fall against the mat hard but then she twisted her body one last time and rose to her feet with Ron in her clutches and attempted to lift him up again but to her surprise, she was lifted up into the air by Ron himself and with a crazed laugh, Ron fell backwards and slammed her to the mat hard, once again causing her to lose her breath.

She then had to watch as Ron lifted her up to her shaking feet but for a moment, he didn't hit her. Instead, he lifted up her head so she could look at him but she smacked his hand away from her and punched him in the cheek before following it up with a punch to his side but as she went for a kick, He grabbed her leg and pulled her close by it and slammed his left knee into her stomach, making her lurch forward from the hard hit but then, she saw Ron's form slip behind her and felt his arms wrap around her waist but she instantly knew what was coming and elbowed him thrice in the stomach, forcing him to let go of her.

Seeing Ron staggering backwards from out the corner of her eye, Sarah swiftly twisted her body and landed a kick to Ron's face, making him stumble to his side where she then leapt up and rammed her knee against Ron's chin, making his entire body tilt backwards from the blow.

But as she readied herself for another attack, she heard something escape from his mouth.

Laughter.

Ron was laughing!

Despite his losing edge in this bout, Ron was laughing! Was he laughing at her attempts to fight or was he laughing at this entire battle between the two of them? Either way, it was pissing her off severely and she showed it by sending a jab to his stomach but to her shock, Ron blocked it with his left knee.

Blinking at this, she tried throwing another jab at his chest but this time, his right forearm blocked it. _'What the hell is going on?!'_ She raged in her head as she tried kicking Stoppable in the side but once again, he blocked it with his left hand then pushed it, forcing her foot to go back down on the ground.

Letting out a furious yell, Sarah began throwing a flurry of moves but each strike she threw, Ron managed to block every single one but one the last strike, Ron smacked her hand down and punched her in the cheek hard, making her fly against the ring ropes then bounce off of them, only to receive a brutal left hook from Ron, causing her to stumble and then fall at the turnbuckle.

Shaken from the harsh punch, Sarah forced herself on shaking legs to stand up against the turnbuckle and put both forearms up in front of her face, guarding it while watching Ron's body finally lurch forward, revealing his bleeding forehead and mouth, his arms hanging limp in front of him.

But instead of an angered look on his face, he had a wide smile and when you combine that wide smile with the creepy blue glow of his eyes and it made her stomach drop in fear. Ron had her number, she knew it. She could feel it in her soul that this was it but she wasn't going to go down with a whimper.

She was going down swinging.

Gearing herself up for one last flurry before her inevitable defeat, Sarah dropped her guard and balled her fist, standing in a boxer's stance, readying herself to get in a jab but the moment she did this, Stoppable came charging towards her with a wild laugh escaping his lips but when he got close enough, she threw a punch with every ounce of her power behind it but at the last possible second, Ron moved to the side and dodged it but she had so much power within her punch that even though she missed, she caused a large gash to appear from Ron's left cheek all the way underneath his left ear.

When she saw that she missed and saw Stoppable within her guard, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the hit but instead, she felt something warm connecting to her lips. It was then she realized that this warm thing connected to her lips was Ron's own lips. Ron Stoppable was kissing her!

Normally, she would have put up a huge fight against this unwanted action but the fierceness of this kiss had knocked all of the combative energy out of her being, causing her to slowly, almost hesitatingly to return his fierce kiss with one of her own. She could hear the catcalls of the prisoners and the boos from her fellow guards at their kiss but she didn't care.

All she wanted to do was to get Ron closer to her and she did, albeit subtle by moving her hands to his chest and pulling him close by his jumpsuit, making it seem like she was going to push him away by moving her arms slightly away from her body and bending her arms against her chest, which caused Ron to smirk against her lips at her little plan.

(Ron:….Giggity)

But little did she know, the reason all of her energy seemed to be leaving her body was because during the kiss, Ron had reached behind her and pressed a pressure point on her neck, causing her to slowly drift to the edge of unconsciousness and when Ron finally pulled away from her, revealing to her that his shining blue eyes were now their familiar chocolate brown and when she saw those chocolate eyes, she gave a faint smile before letting her eyes drift close and fall against his chest, drifting off into unconsciousness.

(Ron: And that is how you win a fight without severely injuring a woman. Thank you, Thank you all very much! Far too kind!)

The moment Sarah fell against him in an unconscious state, the prisoners screamed out Ron's name while giving a large applause, Making Ron grin and wave at his fellow prisoners. Sure they didn't see what really happened due to the fighters' backs towards them but they saw that Sarah was defeated by Ron's hands but while the prisoners cheered Ron's name, The guards looked outright furious.

From what they had seen, Ron had forced himself upon Sarah and cheated by knocking her out with a pressure point instead of beating her senseless. Sure they wanted her to win but they did also view her as a cocky bitch so they wanted her to be knocked down a few pegs before winning but they would not stand for how Ron won.

Or at the fact that he was sticking up both of his middle fingers towards their side of the cage.

"That's right! Fuck all of ya'll because I'm the freaking best in the world!" Ron exclaimed while walking backwards away from the guards' side of the cage, his middle fingers sticking up high to the heavens above.

* * *

**_Director Bringer_**

Bringer was currently in his office, writing in his ledger about the current expenses of the prison when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," The man said with authority in his voice, wanting to get back to his work immediately. After a few moments, a guard came walking through his door with a grave look on his face, causing Bringer to frown in concern.

"Sir…You asked me to deliver you news on Sarah's battle with Stoppable?" The guard asked him, wanting to confirm what the director of the prison asked of him.

Seeing Bringer nod, the guard walked deeper into the room and sat down in front of Bringer's desk and said to the man "Well…Everything seemed to be going fine. The two were equally matched with each one gaining the upper hand but…Well…After Sarah nearly took his head off, Ron came back with a vengeance. He started to slaughter her and whenever she did get hit…He acted as if he didn't feel it…In the end…He won."

Bringer was honestly surprised by this.

He honestly didn't expect Sarah to lose this bout. She was one of his best guards at Reaper's Prison and to have her lose to this…Ruffian was dishonorable.

Standing up from his desk, Bringer walked out of his office with the guard in tow and walked straight to the coliseum where the fight was taking place and what he saw was Ron standing on the turnbuckle with his middle fingers in the air while the prisoners screamed his name.

"Hm…It seems he did win," Bringer noted with a stoic look on his face. Well, Stoppable…It seems I have to use plan B to bring you down…"

* * *

**_Ron Stoppable_**

"What's my motherfucking name?!" Ron screamed out as loud as he could over the roar of the audience that was going wild on the prisoners' side of the cage.

"Stoppable!" They all yelled but as they continued to yell Ron's name in victory, The Director's voice silenced their cheers with a deafening "That is enough!" Hearing the voice, Ron's head turned to where the voice was coming from and saw the older Japanese man in a suit standing in a booth with a microphone in his hands.

(Ron: Oh what now? I won! I defeated Sarah. Sure I kind of cheated by using that kiss as a diversion but I still won damnit!)

"Stoppable…That was a great showing against my second best of Reaper's Prison but I cannot allow you to walk out the victor of this duel." Ron looked surprised at what the man was saying.

(Ron: No fucking way! Is he serious right now?!)

"No fucking way! Are you serious right now?!" Ron yelled out to the man, his jaw clenched in anger. Bringer seemed to ignore Ron's yell and continued on with what he was going to say.

"Which is why…We are going to have another bout…But this time, You will be fighting the best guard in the prison." And just as he said that, the cage door behind Ron opened, revealing a larger than life guard with spiky black hair, dark brown skin, crimson eyes that seemed to be glowing slightly, wearing the same uniform that Sarah was wearing.

Ron looked very nervous at the sight of this guy. He had heard rumors about this guard. The old timers in this prison had once told him of a guard that has killed at least several inmates of the prison when the prison had a riot just a few days before he arrived and the man did it with his own bare hands.

Everyone fear this guy and as Ron watched as this behemoth came walking into the ring before him that Ron was understanding why people feared this guy so much and as the man towered in front of him, the headmaster said "Standing at Seven feet tall, weighing in at over five-hundred and fifty-five pounds, his name is Sovereign…"

(Ron: Well…Fuck… This…Ain't gonna end well for me at all is it?)

* * *

Rain: And That is all folks. The next chapter will have Ron fighting this monster of a man but what will happen? Will he win or will he lose? Find out on the next chapter. Until then…

Mario: See you next time!


End file.
